Now She's Back
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: A sort of sequel to Before She Leaves. Started off as a one shot, but i couldn't help myself. A story of House and Cameron's realtionship after he wins her back. Quite a lot of fluff and rated for one or two smutty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - So, this is the (sort of) sequel to 'Before She Leaves' so it might make more sense if you read that first, if you haven't all ready, but it's possible to read it without it. This was just a little bit to show what happens after House wins her back. A bit fluffy and a bit smutty in places, so there's somehing for everyone. Please review as I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of the characters, but I would like Hugh Laurie for Christmas. :)_

**Now She's Back**

Since Cameron returned to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, she and House had been inseparable. Although no-one, except Cuddy and Wilson, knew about their relationship, they spent most nights at each others apartments and loved being in each others company. They were like a couple of love struck teenagers.

He didn't say it too often, but House loved her. He always had done and after stopping her from leaving that night, he's felt like this is his second and last chance and he doesn't want to mess it up. Cameron has become his life and he doesn't want to be with anyone else. She's gorgeous, intelligent, funny, and sexy and she knows him more than he knows himself. She understands his sarcasm and rolls with his punches. That's what he loves most about her. No matter what he does, she will always be there for him. It makes him feel special - like he's worth it.

*****

One Sunday night, the weather was awful. The rain was hammering down on the windows, thunder and lightning rocked the skies and the wind roared through the streets. House and Cameron were huddled up on the sofa together, watching an old movie. House was lying on his side, his back against the sofa and his head resting on a pillow which his left hand was stuffed under. Cameron was in front of him, lying on her side, her back pressed firmly against House's chest. House's right arm was draped over her and their hands were linked in front of her stomach. House caressed his thumb over her hand unconsciously, just enjoying being with her.

Lightning flashed through the windows, followed by a loud rumble of thunder causing Cameron to jump. She squeezed House's hand tighter and he smiled. He knew she didn't like storms, but it made him feel good when he thought that he was there to protect her. House leaned his head over hers and kissed her gently in the crook of her neck.

"It's alright..." he whispered against her skin, wanting to make her calm again.

Cameron nodded, not looking away from the TV. His breath was warm on her neck at it made her skin tingle. She loved being with House when he was like this. He could sense that she was distressed and immediately soothed her - sometimes, he was just perfect. She sighed, a little calmer than before - she hated storms, but felt safe in House's arms.

"It's late..." she said quietly, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"What's your point?" he asked, his head still burrowed into her shoulder.

"That we have work tomorrow and I have no more clean clothes."

"Go naked..." said House, as if it was obvious.

"Well, I know you'd like that, but I think Chase and Foreman would be a bit freaked out. Plus, it's a little cold."

"Damn!"

Cameron giggled slightly and House smiled as he hugged her tighter with his right arm.

"I don't want you to go!" he whined.

Cameron turned on to her other side so she was facing him. He trailed his hand over her hip and rested on her thigh, not looking away from her eyes. Cameron laughed and buried her face into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Who's going to calm me down when there's more thunder?" she said, smiling against his t-shirt.

Cameron felt House's chest rise and fall as he chuckled. She pulled her head back and looked at him. He smiled softly and tucked some stray hair back behind her ears.

"I don't like it when you're not here." he whispered, not breaking their gaze. She touched his face with her hand and rubbed his rough stubble with the backs of her fingers.

"I know. I don't like being without you either, but we're gonna have to get up."

"Ok...on three..."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

They stayed exactly where they were, and they both laughed when neither one moved. Neither one of them had any intention of moving.

"Did you get up?" asked House, smiling.

"No, did you?"

"Nope."

"I guess we'll have to stay on the sofa then..." sighed Cameron.

"That's fine with me!" chuckled House.

Suddenly, all the lights and the TV shut out. Cameron gasped as they found themselves in sudden darkness.

"Damn it!" groaned House, dropping his head onto Cameron's shoulder. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. _Damn power cuts_, he thought, _they always spoil everything_. Cameron sat up to let House stand. He flinched as pain shot through his leg as he got up.

"You ok?" asked Cameron, reaching out to steady him. He grabbed his cane and stood still for a moment. He reached into his pocket and found a few Vicodin that he'd put in there for safe keeping. He threw them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just been lying down too long." He hobbled through the darkness and into the kitchen. Cameron heard him routing around and she was just about to go and see what he was up to, when he came back in carrying flashlights and candles.

"Here, light some of these..." he said, chucking a packet of candles and some matches on to the sofa.

Cameron did as he said and they lit the candles in silence. They placed them round the room, trying to get some light back. When they had finished and the room was flickering under the soft glow of the candles and filling with the scent of vanilla, House flopped back down on the sofa, closely followed by Cameron. He wrapped his arm around the back of her and stroked her arm gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his strong cologne that she loved so much and feeling his warmth beside her; her right arm draped over his waist.

"Now what are we supposed to do now there's no TV?" whined House.

Cameron smiled as she trailed her hand over his chest.

"Well..." she said seductively, her hands moving lower. She placed her hand over the bulge in his jeans and watched as his eyes widened. She squeezed lightly, and his eyes flickered shut. He produced a deep groan from the base of his throat as Cameron's hands moved over his groin. She stood up and swung her leg over him, quickly straddling his lap.

"I like this more than TV..." he said quietly, eyeing her up and down and holding her hips as she lowered herself.

She placed most of her weight on his good leg and ran her hands up his chest. She leaned in and slowly licked the inside of his ear, and he let out a slight moan. She nipped at his earlobe and pulled it into her mouth, sucking lightly. Then she pulled back and stroked his chiselled jaw, watching him. He opened his eyes again and Cameron leaned in to kiss him. House instinctively opened his mouth as she grew nearer and tilted his head for better access but Cameron paused, hovering just above his lips. His eyes were shut again, wanting her mouth on his so badly. He wanted to taste her again and his hands slipped under her shirt, his fingers splaying across her lower back - somehow, he felt like he needed to be touching her skin. Cameron moved closer and sucked his bottom lip. She pulled away again, leaving him hungry for more. She smiled, her breath cascading over her lips.

"I should go..." she whispered sexily, teasing him like she loved to do. House let out a groan of frustration and grabbed her hips firmly, keeping her on his lap.

"Oh no, you don't..." he said in his husky voice, sending shivers up Cameron's spine.

He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, pulling her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers, finally satisfying his need to feel her again. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and it slipping inside her mouth to find its old friend, who had become used to dancing together. Cameron laced her fingers through his short hair, slithers of grey running off her finger tips. He placed his other hand under her shirt again, caressing her back gently. The hand on her neck gently massaged it and her shoulders, and she moaned into his mouth. House let out another groan, but this time in pain as his leg reminded him that it was still there and he couldn't forget about the pain that easily. Cameron noticed the difference in his tone and immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting your leg?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"No, no..." whispered House reassuringly, although his leg was screaming at him. He placed his lips on her neck, kissing it slowly. "I'm fine...I'm enjoying this too much to be in pain."

All he needed was her. If he had her, then he wouldn't need to think about the pain. She had become his drug.

Cameron tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. She let out a soft moan that drove House crazy. Cameron grabbed at the edges of his t-shirt, gesturing for him to take it off. He willingly complied and whipped it off, only to toss it on the floor next to them.

"Your turn..." he said seductively, in that tone that made the hairs stand up on the back of Cameron's neck.

She pulled back smiling and whilst keeping her eyes locked on his, she bit her lip sexily and whipped open the buttons of her short, pink shirt, revealing lacy red underwear. House sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He silently thanked the Lord for letting this beautiful woman fall in love with him. Cameron discarded of her shirt and pushed herself down on his chest, her breasts rubbing against him.

House moaned in pleasure as he looked on in awe. She rubbed her hands down his chest and fiddled with the button of his jeans. She popped open the first and then looked at him again.

"Now, it's your turn..."

House didn't need telling twice and once Cameron stood up, and he quickly stripped off his jeans, leaving them on a pile next to his t-shirt. Cameron gently pushed him back on the sofa and placed herself on top of him again. She ran her hands up his thighs and House carefully pushed her bra straps off her shoulders, encouraging her to discard of more clothing. He kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. Cameron held his neck as she spoke.

"Do you want to do the honours?" she said sexily, pushing her face right up against House. He smiled against her neck, reached round her back and in one swift movement, unclasped her bra like a professional. It fell to the floor and House instantly ran his hands over her breasts. He moved his mouth over them and Cameron threw her head back and gasped as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Lie down..." he demanded in his husky voice, that no-one could say no to.

Cameron spun round and pulled her self off him, pushing her backside in his face to tease him. He smacked her ass lightly and she squealed which made House grin. Cameron did as he asked and lied down next to him. She twiddled her hair seductively, pushing out her chest as far as she could. She ran her other hand down her front, caressing her breast, making House's eyes widen as he imagined his own hands doing the exact same thing. He couldn't take it much longer and crashed his body over hers. He was so close that her nipples were hard against his chest and his mouth was only inches from hers. Cameron stroked both hands down his face, his breath caressing her lips as they breathed in each others air. House ran a hand down her side, causing goose bumps across her delicate skin, and rested on the waistband of her jeans.

"These need to come off..." he whispered into her mouth.

She un-did the button and slipped them off her hips. House pushed them the rest of the way down and she revealed matching panties. House took a moment to just look over her stunning figure glowing in the candlelight.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" he said softly, leaning in to kiss her. She blushed slightly as she kissed him back, a smile creeping across her lips.

She loved it when he complimented her, even if it was just on a cup of coffee she'd made or they way she'd done her hair different. But when House called her beautiful, her breath would always catch in her chest and her heart would skip a beat. Coming from Greg House, it meant the world to her. She didn't think he could possibly know how great it made her feel when he said those words. He would always say the same thing: '_You're so beautiful, do you know that?_' and every time he said it, it made her feel like she had never felt before. That is the true meaning of love: When someone can say just one thing that makes you feel something that can't be described in words.

"I think you've told me before, but I don't mind hearing it again." she mumbled against his lips, smiling all the while, which caused him to smile broadly. They laughed against each others lips and then he kissed her passionately again, releasing that desire to touch her; to feel her skin on his.

House trailed his lips down Cameron's throat, nipping lightly at the delicate skin - down her breastbone, his two day old stubble brushing past her breasts - and then down her stomach. He kissed it gently, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton. His lips got closer to the tops of her panties and he grabbed the band of them with his teeth, trying to tug them down. Cameron laughed, and ran her fingers through his hair. She moved her hands to her panties and slipped her thumbs inside the waistband. She slowly tugged them down, and kicked them off her ankles.

House moved back up her body and kissed her lips again. With her right hand, Cameron held House through his boxers. It was becoming evident how she was making him feel, and it turned her on that he was getting so aroused over her. It always did turn her on. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and stroked him lightly causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, God Allison..." he breathed, throwing his head back as she gripped him harder. She stopped when she felt the inside of his boxers become damp and she trailed her finger up his stomach, causing him to shudder under her touch, which made her smile.

"My turn..." he said just above a whisper as he moved his hands down her body. He slipped his fingers inside her, moving them round slowly, watching as her facial expressions changed as his fingers hit different positions.

"Oh Greg..." she moaned loudly, turning him on even more. He loved it when she moaned his name and all he wanted to do was take her then and there, but he was enjoying this, and wanted to play it out a little longer. He pushed her further and further towards the edge.

"I'm so close..." she gasped, grabbing onto his broad shoulders as his fingers moved inside her.

Her eyes were closed but he was still watching her, enjoying the effect he had on her. He pushed a little bit further and Cameron let out a loud moan as he hit the right spot.

"Say my name..." whispered House, wanting her to ride it out as long as possible

She couldn't say it. She was incapable of saying anything. She breathed harder as House pushed her to her limits.

"G...Gr...Greg!" she finally managed to gasp and House pushed her that one last time. She gasped even louder and threw her head back, letting her brown locks descend over her shoulders and across the arm of the sofa. She arched her back, pushing herself off the sofa, loosing all control of her senses. When she finally finished, she collapsed on the sofa, trying to catch her breath. She had never felt like that before. Not ever.

Once she had got her breath back she opened her eyes to see House staring down at her. His beautiful blue eyes were glistening in the candlelight and they seemed to look at her with an unbelievable amount of...love. She had never seen so much of it in his eyes; it was breathtaking. The corners of his mouth perked up as she met his eyes.

"I wish you knew what you make me feel..." she breathed.

"Oh, I think I do know, because that's how you make me feel...all the time." He whispered the last part so close to her ear that the warmth of his breath made a damp condensation inside.

House pushed himself up on his arms so he was looming over her. He held the arm of the sofa tightly with both hands as he rubbed his pelvis over hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his erection through his boxers.

"See? That's how much I want you..." he said in a low tone.

"Take them off."

House complied with her soft demand and whipped off his boxers. Cameron groped his backside almost immediately, pushing him down on her. She squeezed his cheeks, resulting in a deep groan from him. House stroked her face gently with his left hand, taking in the naked beauty before him once more. Cameron's eyes were shut but she could sense his eyes on her. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"If you don't shag me now, then you'll have to face the consequences..." said Cameron sexily.

House tipped his hips into hers, waiting at her entrance.

"You're bluffing..." smirked House.

Cameron opened her eyes momentarily.

"Are you really willing to take that risk?"

House pushed down as he entered her. He thrusted upwards and Cameron moaned loudly as he hit a different angle each time. She grabbed hold of his backside to try and propel him forwards. He went with her and increased the pace.

"Oh my God, Greg!" moaned Cameron, moving her hands up his back, feeling his skin become sweaty. "I'm nearly there..."

House could feel her getting closer and closer to orgasm. He too was becoming close, as his name kept escaping her lips in the sexiest voice that he had ever heard. House paused as she was just about there.

"Greg, don't stop now!" she shouted, louder and angrier than she'd expected too. House smiled at her frustration and thrusted his hips forward again. She collapsed around him, and they both rode out their orgasms together. It lasted longer than they expected it to and both fell back on the sofa, covered in perspiration.

"That was..." started House, but his voice trailed off, not knowing what word to use to describe it.

"Amazing." breathed Cameron, finishing House's sentence.

"I was going to say unbelievable, but amazing works..." he said, smirking slightly.

Cameron smiled and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his breath was still uneasy as he tried to catch it, and she could hear his rapid heartbeat. He kissed her forehead lightly and then looked at the clock.

"You can't go home now." he stated smugly.

"So, was the sex just a way of getting me to stay?" said Cameron laughing into his chest.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah." she said quietly and she placed a kiss just above his heart. House leaned over the sofa and picked up his boxers. Standing up, he winced as his leg shouted at him again for forgetting that he was supposed to be in pain. He shook his head, trying to force the pain out but it became too much and he popped a Vicodin in his mouth, feeling angry for giving in. He slipped his boxers on and went to reach for his t-shirt, but Cameron grabbed his arm. He turned to her and she smiled.

"Yes?" he asked, freezing in position.

"Leave it off, I want to wear it tonight..." she said in an innocent voice."Plus, you look _way_ sexier without it..."

House chuckled and moved his arm away.

"Ok, whatever you say..." said House, holding his hands up in defeat. Cameron stood up as well and slipped his shirt over her head, inhaling his smell that quickly comforted her.

"I'm going for a shower." said Cameron and she kissed House once more before leaving the room and heading for his bathroom. House smiled and tilted his head to the side to admire her ass as she walked away.

"I know you're checking me out, mister!" called Cameron as she walked further up the hall.

"Can you blame me?" he called back as he gathered the rest of their clothes and started to tidy up a bit, a smile crossing his lips.

******

Cameron returned a few minutes later to find House stretched out on the sofa, his head in one of her magazines. She stood in the doorway and leaned up against the doorframe.

"Anything interesting?" she asked, nodding towards the magazine, a smirk on her lips.

House tilted it down, smiled at her and then brought it back up again.

"Yes, actually..." he said matter-of-factly."I've just found out that a woman's perfect guy has to be spontaneous, romantic and caring, cleanly shaven and have shiny blonde hair..."

Cameron smiled, knowing where this was going. She walked over to the sofa and pushed his legs round so she could sit down. House span round so he was sitting and Cameron placed herself next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and continued.

"I don't think I can say that I cover any of those traits." he said, placing the magazine down.

He looked at her, and she could have said that he looked a bit upset. Cameron held his face with her hand and stroked his rough stubble.

"You're _my_ perfect guy though..." She paused and thought about what to say to stop him feeling insecure.

"I love the way you page me at work just so you can kiss me. I love the way you hold my hand during storms or scary movies and I love the way you let me cry into your shoulder if I'm upset."

Cameron turned so she could face him more and House looked up at her briefly before she continued.

"I love how your hair sticks up in the morning and the feel of your stubble when you kiss me. I love your eyes, your smiles and the wrinkles on your forehead when you're thinking. I love it when you let me wear your best t-shirts in bed, even though they're your favourites and I love it when you sing when you think no-one's listening."

House smiled but then looked down at the sofa, a bit embarrassed. Cameron tilted his head up so he would look at her.

"I don't need you to be the stereotypical guy from the magazines or the TV; I need you to be you. I need you to be the guy I fell in love with."

House nodded and met her eyes again. She pulled him into her and kissed him lightly.

"Besides, if you were the stereotypical guy, then I'd have to fight other women for you. I just want you all to myself" she said laughing.

"I'd choose you over anyone." he said, smiling against her lips.

"Even Angelina Jolie?"

House pretended to think for a moment and then kissed her softly again.

"Even Angelina Jolie."

Cameron smiled and kissed him once more, stroking his face gently.

"I love you." she whispered, and House suddenly felt relaxed again.

He was always worried that this was all too good to be true and Cameron would eventually need something more. Although she was constantly reminding him that she loved him the way he was, when she those three little words: _'I love you'_,all his worries flew away, and he felt good again.

"I love you too." he mumbled and Cameron rested her head back on his chest. He put his arm around her again and stroked her arm. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, but just feeling close to one another.

"Ready for round two?" asked House, smirking slightly. Cameron laughed and shook her head.

"I'm too sleepy now..." she said and she sighed. House whined like a child, but he laughed.

"Too sleepy for ice-cream?"

"Never."

House laughed and then got up and limped to the kitchen, unaided by his cane. When he returned with the tub and two spoons, he found Cameron lying on the sofa, her head resting on a pillow and she was slowly drifting off. House walked over quietly and placed the ice-cream on the table. With a smirk, he grabbed a flashlight and held it under his chin, the light casting a scary looking shadow over his features.

"Allison..." he whispered, kneeling down next to her.

Cameron stirred and opened her eyes to find House's scary looking face staring right back at her. She shrieked and jumped backwards, clutching her chest.

"Greg! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist it!" he said innocently, holding back his laughter like a 14 year old. She looked at him and he gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm weal weal sorry..." he said in a childish voice.'_He looks so cute like that'_ she thought and couldn't hold back a smile any longer.

"Ahh, I got you to smile, I'm off the hook." he said, sliding himself down next to her. She rested her head on his lap and rested her feet on the opposite arm of the sofa.

"I want ice-cream, so you're forgiven...for now."

She turned over so she was lying flat on her back and looked up at House who was gazing down at her. He lowered his head and met her lips in a sweet kiss. He brought his head back up again and the grabbed the ice cream off the table. Cameron sat up and snuggled herself next to him so they could share it.

******

A few hours later, the electricity still wasn't back on and an empty ice-cream tub was sitting on the table. House and Cameron were stretched out the the sofa, both asleep. House was tucked right up against the sofa on his left side, his left bicep cushioning Cameron's head. She was lying on her right side so she was facing House. They were just inches apart from one another and holding each other close. Their right hands were linked in between them; their fingers entangled and Cameron's left hand was resting on his chest. Their legs were almost entwined and it was hard to establish whose was whose's.

All of a sudden, every light came back on and the TV started to play the ending of 'Sleepless in Seattle'. The sudden light woke House and he squeezed his eyes tighter together to try and stop the light seeping through his eyelids. When it didn't work he slowly opened them one eye at a time, trying to adjust to the light. The first thing he saw was Cameron's beautiful face in front of his. He smiled as she looked so peaceful in her sleep and the warmth that he felt from her was so comforting. Then he remembered where he was, and craned his neck round to look at the clock. It had just gone 2am. House groaned as his leg reminded him that they were on the sofa and it didn't like that. House stroked his thumb across Cameron's hand that was entwined with his and kissed her lips tenderly. She stirred and mumbled something before pushing her head further into House's arm.

"Allison..." He kissed her lips once more.

She groaned and House leaned into her ear.

"Come to bed..." he whispered.

"I'm too tired for that now Greg." she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"No, not that." he said smiling "It's late, come and get into bed otherwise I'm going to be in agony in the morning."

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The power's back on." she said sleepily. House chuckled. He loved it when she was sleepy like this; she looked so adorable and House just wanted to comfort her back into a peaceful slumber.

"Yes, now come on Sleepy, let's get up."

Cameron stood up, feeling the cold surround her once House's warm body had been taken away. House stood up, popped a couple of Vicodin into his mouth and switched the TV off. He blew out all the candles and turned off the lights. He looked over at Cameron who was looking a bit dazed. She was still standing in the same spot, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and yawning. House smiled and shuffled nearer to her. He tucked his hand round the back of her neck, lowered his head and kissed her softly. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, wanting to feel his warmth again.

"I'm cold without you..." she said, still half-asleep. House smiled as her grip around him tightened.

"Oh, so I'm just some re-usable blanket am I?"

Cameron nodded slightly and pushed her cheek right up against his bare chest. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel so used!" he said sarcastically, smiling all the while as he began to warm again now he was close to her. Still not fully conscious, Cameron didn't realise he was joking.

"Sorry..." she said softly."I love you."

House smirked and pulled away from her. He looked at her and pushed some of her hair off her face.

"I know. I love you too." He linked his hand with hers and grabbed his cane from the back of the sofa. "Come on, it's late. Let's go back to bed."

Cameron nodded and followed him to his bedroom.

******

Once in the bedroom, House let go of Cameron's hand and she got into his bed; sliding underneath the sheets as quickly as possible. She fidgeted for a while, desperately trying to get warm again. House went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. After, he plopped his toothbrush back in the holder, rested his hands on the sink and stared into the mirror.

_I don't deserve her. _

He stroked his stubbly chin and looked into his blood-shot eyes.

_Look at me, I'm a mess. Yet, I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world._

He pictured Cameron in his head again. Her shiny brown locks fell perfectly across her shoulders, her amazing smile and her hypnotizing blue/green eyes.

_How did she fall in love with me?_

He found it hard to believe sometimes that a gorgeous, young, intelligent doctor would want him, an aging, stubborn, grumpy cripple. She could have anyone she wanted, but she wanted _him_ and that made him feel on top of the world. He was wanted by someone, and he just happened to love that someone more than his own life. In a way, that scared him. What if he lost her? What if she realised that she didn't love him? What if everything went wrong?

_Stop it, Greg! Pull yourself together, man!_

They were in love. No matter what anyone said or did, no-one could take that away from them. He needed her more than anything in this world, and he just hoped that she knew that.

_I love her. She loves me. We're gonna be alright. _

He liked looking in the mirror. Sometimes, it brought out all his worries or fears and he could just think about his life. In a way it was...comforting.

Taking one last proper look at himself, House switched out the light and padded back into the bedroom, cursing himself for leaving his cane in there. Cameron stirred when he slid into bed next to her.

"Greg..." she murmured, shuffling closer to him, her eyes still closed. She reached out a hand, trying to find him in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm here..." he whispered.

He held his arm above his head so she could slide under. She did, and wrapped her arm around his middle. He placed his arm back down and hugged her close. He leaned his head over and kissed her naked shoulder and trailed his lips up her neck. Smiling slightly, he lied back down, stuffed his other arm under the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. After that brief moment of realisation, House felt happy. He was surprised that he felt happy, but he did. He felt happy because this amazing woman was in his bed and she would be there in the morning. That felt good. He wanted this every night; he wanted to feel her warmth beside him and kiss her goodnight. House unconsciously started to trail his fingers up her bare arm, staring into the darkness.

"Allison..." he whispered.

"Mmm..." she mumbled, still barely conscious.

"Are you awake?"

"No." she said, smiling slightly.

He leaned closer to her ear, his warmth breath sending shivers up her spine.

"If you're asleep, how come you're answering me?" he whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Cameron didn't say anything else but she put her lips on his neck and kissed it softly. House closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a little, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin again.

"I'm awake." she murmured, snuggling closer to his side. House took his hand out from under the pillow and found her other hand. He linked his fingers with hers, softly running his thumb over her hand like he always did. After a pause, House spoke again.

"Do you like doing this?" he asked, looking down at their connected hands.

"What?" she said sleepily

"Do you like this? Y'know, being here?"

"Yeah, of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be..." Her voice was hazy, but House could hear the sincerity in her voice. Her eyes were still firmly shut, but she was still listening to him.

"Then stay."

Cameron smiled.

"Greg, it's nearly half 2 in the morning, I'm not going home now."

"No, I mean...stay - for good."

Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at House. He turned his head and his eyes met hers, even in the dark. She was still sleepy, but she understood every word.

"You're...you....are you asking me to move in with you?" she said, knowing full well what he said, but she needed confirmation. House nodded.

"Yeah...I hate it when you're not here. I hate waking up to an empty bed. Sometimes, I reach out for you in the middle of the night and then I realise you're not there. Then, I can't get back to sleep because I'm annoyed that you weren't there. Then, I just want to call you to hear your voice again or just to tell you goodnight." His voice was soft and Cameron was touched by his honesty. She hated being without him too, and it tore her apart when she had to leave him. House placed a small kiss on her lips and then looked at her again.

"That probably sounded really lame..." he said smiling, but Cameron shook her head.

"No it didn't. It wasn't lame." said Cameron seriously.

"I don't want to wake up without you."

Cameron stroked his side with her hand that was draped over him, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"So? Will you?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

Cameron rolled onto her front so she was facing him and House caught a glimpse of a shiny tear welling up in her eyes. She nodded.

"Of course I will, Greg. There's nothing I'd want more."

House smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked back, pulling her closer. He kissed her, laughing at the same time. He pulled back and released his arms from around her. Cameron grazed her lips over his once more and kissed him softly. She placed two more small kisses on them and then nestled into his side again. House hugged her closer to him and smiled to himself.

She was moving in with him.

He closed his eyes, imagining what it was going to be like living together. His smile grew wider and he sighed, finally deciding to get some sleep. Then his eyes opened again, the smile still etched on his face.

"Allison..." he whispered softly, but he knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"Greg, if you wake me up one more time, I'm going to have to kill you." she said dryly but she was smirking against his side.

"Sorry, I won't wake you again, but just one more thing..."

"What?" she mumbled.

"I love you."

House said it with such emotion that Cameron felt a lump gathering in her throat. House didn't say it first too often, but that was because he felt those words were powerful and they needed to be used right. He would sometimes say it after they made love, which was always special and it made Cameron feel amazing. It was like he was saying that she was special and that their relationship wasn't just about sex.

Those three words were engraved in her heart along with his name, and every time he said it, she knew that he meant it. He wouldn't say it loosely or sarcastically.

Cameron kissed his side softly, causing goose bumps to ripple over his skin. She placed another two kisses there and then pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you too, Greg; more than anything."

Cameron loved him more than words could say. She knew that they were going to be happy and that everything was going to be alright. Yeah, there were going to be some bumps along the road, but she would be safe with him and would always love him unconditionally. This was the beginning.

House loved her more than words could say. He knew that they were going to be happy and that everything was going to be alright. Yeah, there were going to be some bumps along the road, but he would keep her safe and always love her unconditionally. This was the beginning.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - So, this story started off as a one shot, but after being pestered by sweetgreuy (love ya!), I decided to stick with it and develop this more. So, this is a few months after House asked Cam to move in, and I have to warn you, there might be a lot of lovey-dovey scenes! Hpe you enjoy and please review if you have time! :) Thank you!_

**Chapter Two**

_**A Few months later...**_

House and Cameron were crazy about each other. He loved her laugh, her smell, the way her hair fell across her shoulders and how she cared for everyone. She loved his stubble, his smile, the way he stroked her arm when they were lying in bed and how he was always there if she'd had a bad day.

For about 2 months now, they've been living with each other. Everything was perfect; as if it was a romantic film. Apart from a few small arguments, they hadn't had a serious row since they've been together, and they just liked being with each other. By now, everyone at the hospital new that grumpy Doctor House was dating the younger Doctor Cameron and it was quite a hot topic at the nurse's station; but House and Cameron couldn't care less.

Although House wasn't a big romantic, he didn't mind telling Cameron that he loved her. He didn't go as far as to talk about his feelings or emotions, but he would tell her he loved her, and tell her how much she meant to him.

*******

It was quite early on Monday morning and House was lying on his left side, facing into the bed. His left arm was stuffed under the pillow and his right was draped protectively over Cameron's hip. She was lying on her right side facing House, but unlike House, she was awake and had been for the past 20 minutes. She was just watching him dozing next to her; she would often just watch him and she often wondered what was going through his mind as he slept. She turned her head and glanced at the clock of her nightstand. It read 7:05am. She sighed, knowing that they would have to get up soon. Carefully removing House's arm from her side, she slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

House started to stir a few minutes later to the feel of someone stroking his hair. For a moment, he didn't react as he enjoyed the feel of her fingers brushing through his hair. But soon, he had to smile and opened his eyes slowly to find Cameron sitting up against the headboard with a mug in one hand and her other, laced through his hair. She smiled at him when he lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head..." said Cameron softly.

House smiled as his eyes tried to stay open. Eventually he gave in and they fluttered shut, a smile still on his face.

"Morning..." he mumbled, dropping his head back on to the pillow."What time is it?"

"Just gone quarter past seven." replied Cameron, her hand still stroking his hair. House groaned and rolled over to grab his orange tumbler from his nightstand. Without opening his eyes, he popped open the cap and shook two into his palm before throwing them in his mouth.

"Is your leg bad this morning?" asked Cameron, quite concerned.

"A little more than usual, but it'll be fine soon."

"Do you want me to rub it?"

House just nodded as he smiled gratefully.

Cameron placed her coffee mug on the side next to her and slid back down under the sheets so she was level with House again. She lied on her side so she was facing him and put her hand under the sheets so she could rub his leg. She placed her warm hands over his scarred thigh and caressed it with her palms. As she massaged it gently, House felt the pain beginning to fade again and he opened his eyes.

"Thank you. That was just what I needed." he said smiling and his kissed her softly.

"You're welcome. Your coffee's on the side if you want it..." said Cameron, gesturing towards his nightstand.

"I don't want coffee now...I want you..." he said huskily as he ran his hand over her side and kissed her once more. Cameron held his face in her hands and kissed him back, their lips melting against each others.

"We have to go to the hospital...y'know, where we work..." said Cameron, smiling against his lips.

House pulled away and looked at her.

"Way to spoil the mood!" he teased, trailing his hand over her back.

Cameron laughed and House pushed his nose against hers.

"I don't wanna go!" he whined "Please don't make me Mommy!"

Cameron kissed him tenderly and rubbed the backs of her fingers across his stubble.

"I know you don't sweetie, but we have to. It's kind of our jobs..."

"I'd rather stay her with you..." he said softly, returning her kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You have 15 minutes and then I wanna see you up."

House groaned as Cameron slipped out of the bed. The warmth beside him had now turned colder and House flipped over on to his back so he could watch her. He put both his hands behind his head and watched her gather her things and disappear into the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water running.

_That's my girl in there, _he thought and he smiled at the thought of the warm water cascading over her body. Then he drifted into another peaceful slumber.

A few minutes later, he was woken again by the sound of drawers opening and closing. Without moving, he opened his eyes and saw Cameron going through the entire content of her underwear drawer. House smiled as she did so, her hair dripping wet but brushed carefully behind her ears and a big fluffy towel wrapped around her middle, just under her arms. He glanced over at the clock - it was only 7:46, and they had a bit of time before they had to go into work.

Propping himself up on the headboard, House wolf whistled at Cameron who blushed when she looked at him.

"Can't you go into work like that?" he teased, taking a sip of his cold coffee, before spitting it back into the mug and screwing his face up in disgust. He placed it back onto the side and turned back to Cameron, another smile on his lips.

Cameron laughed and stopped what she was doing. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge nearest House. Leaning towards him, she kissed him softly. House pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to wrestle in their open mouths. Cameron laced her fingers through House's hair and he held the back of her neck, just wanting to stay in bed forever. His hands travelled down her bare shoulders and rested on the top of the towel.

Cameron laughed against his lips as he tried to tug it down, and he smirked. Still kissing his lightly, Cameron grabbed hold of House's hands and forced them down on the bed.

"Stop trying to distract me..." she mumbled.

"I can't help that I'm just so irresistible."

"I know you are..."

Cameron broke away from their kiss and smiled at him.

"But, however much I want you, we need to go to work..."

She stood up and then made her way back to the wardrobe to finish choosing her clothes. House growled and threw the sheets off him, finally admitting that he needed to get up.

On his way to the bathroom, he came up behind Cameron and bent his head over her shoulder.

"You owe me..." he whispered into her ear and then carried on limping to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

*******

Later on, Cameron finally managed to drag House into work, however hard he tried to persuade her to stay at home. The sun was shining over Princeton Plainsboro, but there was a cool wind in the air and it whipped around their ears as they walked towards the building. House slipped his left hand into Cameron's and she smiled at him as he tugged her closer to his side.

Although they'd been living together for the past 2 months and dating for longer, they still received some shocked glances whenever they entered the building. It was as if people were surprised they were still a couple. As they walked through the lobby, House became aware of the glances they were getting and held her hand tighter. He looked round at the few nurses who were watching them and whispering, and getting quite annoyed, House held up his and Cameron's joined hands as they continued to walk through the lobby.

"As you can probably see," he said loudly so the whole lobby could hear, "this hand holding means that Doctor Cameron is still officially mine. However shocked you may be, it's true, so you can't have her, or me for that matter. So either take a picture or return to your extremely busy lives."

He sighed, and the few nurses watching them glanced away embarrassedly. By now, they were at the elevators and House pushed the button with his cane. They stopped when they were nearer and House turned to face Cameron who had a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she said, still smiling "I'm just surprised you did that."

"Well, they were ogling at us, and I want everyone to know that your taken." said House, tugging Cameron closer to him. He lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over hers.

"I'm not complaining..." she mumbled and kissed him back.

Without either of them realising, Cuddy was making her way up behind them, smiling as she saw her friends kissing. She was surprised how one person could make House just that bit happier. _He must really love her _she thought and then stood behind them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Then she cleared her throat loudly and she heard House sigh. He turned on his heel so he was facing Cuddy.

"Ah, Cuddles...I was just wondering why you hadn't come to nag me yet. I mean, I've been in the building for what, 3 minutes?"

"Good morning to you too House!" said Cuddy sarcastically. Then she turned to Cameron. "I don't know how you put up with him!"

Cameron laughed and linked her hand with House's.

"I think I've just gotten used to his charm! Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I went out with some old friends from high school! I got in contact with a few over the internet and we all met up. It was nice seeing everyone again." said Cuddy.

"Sounds great! I'd love to see what all my old friends are up to. I've only stayed on contact with a few."

"I'd hate to break up this little chit-chat," interrupted House "but I'd quite like to go and...actually, just go!"

"Well, I wanna see your butt in that clinic in 20 minutes. Don't think I won't check!" said Cuddy.

"It's not my fault Cameron keeps distracting me! I want to do my job, but she just doesn't want me to work!" he said sarcastically and Cameron smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Maybe you'll start to rub off on him a bit, Cameron!" joked Cuddy "Then maybe he'll start doing his job!"

"I really don't think anyone can get House to do his clinic duty willingly, but I'm sure I can persuade him one way or another!" said Cameron, grinning at House who had pretended to fall asleep against the wall.

"I'd better go and get him some coffee before he really does fall asleep!" laughed Cameron and then the elevators pinged.

"20 minutes, House!" called Cuddy as he dragged Cameron into the elevator and pushed the button so the doors would shut. He sighed once the doors closed.

"Phew! I thought we'd never get away!" House wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her towards the wall. He kissed her tenderly and then rested his forehead against hers.

"So, I'm intrigued to know how you're going to persuade me to do my clinic duty." he smirked.

Cameron didn't say anything, but she moved her mouth to his ear. She licked the inside ridge of his ear and trailed her tongue down it, pulling his earlobe into her mouth, listening to the soft moans escaping his lips. She pulled away with a smirk on her face as the doors opened on the 4th floor.

"I'll follow on from that tonight...if you do your clinic duty like a good boy." said Cameron as she walked backwards out the elevator, watching House's eyes.

"Damn you, woman!" growled House as he followed her to his office.

*******

House did manage to complete some of his clinic duty, but only because of Cameron's offer. He hadn't coped for 2 hours of runny noses, crying kids and suspected STD's for nothing.

Later on in the day, it was Cameron's turn to do some of her clinic duty. She had been opening House's mail and sorting it into piles for the past hour, and with House stuck in the clinic, she thought she may as well work off some of her own clinic hours.

After a while, Cameron was just about to check out and go and hunt down House, when one of the nurses called her.

"Doctor Cameron!" she called. Cameron turned on her heel and faced one of the new student nurses.

"Yes?"

'Well, there's one more patient for you. He said he wanted you specifically."

"Oh, ok."

"Exam room two." said the nurse, before re-grouping with the other students.

Cameron smiled as she guessed who was going to be behind that door. She walked over to the exam room door and waited for a second before opening it. As she expected, House was lying back on the exam table, playing with his GameBoy. He looked up briefly when she came in and a smile crossed his lips. Cameron sighed and shut the door behind her. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at House. He turned his GameBoy off and looked innocently at her.

"I feel really sick, Doctor. I think I need you to make it better." he said in a childish voice. Cameron sighed and stepped closer to the bed. He sat up, dangling his legs over the edge. Cameron stood in between his thighs and held his scruffy jaw with her hand. She leaned in and kissed him ever so softly - so soft he could only just feel her lips touch his. She smirked and went to step back but House wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, but I don't think those meds were strong enough..."

Cameron crashed her lips against his again, forcing his mouth open. He leaned into her kiss and reclined back on the exam room table so she was leaning over him, her feet just touching the floor. His hands roamed across her back as he enjoyed the feel of her hot mouth on his again. It was like, when her lips were on his, nothing else in the world mattered.

Cameron stroked her hands across his jaw, gently brushing against his ear as her fingers delved into his hair. When they parted, Cameron stood up fully and House sat back up again. He held her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Better?" she asked his face in her hands.

"Much. Now, come on. It's your lunch break."

*******

House and Cameron grabbed their lunch from the hospital cafeteria and found themselves a booth at the quieter end. They sat opposite each other and House leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. Cameron bit into her sandwich while House slurped his drink.

"Ok," said House, placing his drink to one side "peanut butter or jelly?"

"Can't I have both?"

"Nope, you have to choose one. That's the rules."

"Well, if the peanut butter is crunchy, then peanut butter." said Cameron finally.

"What if it's strawberry jelly?"

"You don't get to decide the circumstances!" she laughed.

"Ok, alright! I'm sorry!" said House, raising his hands in the air.

"Your turn now. General Hospital or Monster Truck Rally?"

"Oh, Cameron! You can't do that to me!"

"Sorry, you have to choose one now!"

"Are the General Hospital's repeats?"

"Nope."

"Then it has to be General Hospital. Then I can find out the diagnosis half and hour before they do, it's so much fun!" said House happily and Cameron laughed at him.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" asked a voice next to them. House looked up to see Wilson standing next to their table holding his lunch.

"Hi Wilson, and sure you can!" said Cameron and she scooted up towards the wall so Wilson could sit down. He sat down with a sigh and placed his sandwich and chips on the table.

"Ok, I'll bite...what's wrong?" asked House, fishing around in his bag of chips.

"Nothing." sighed Wilson, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Is there guy stuff you need to talk about? Because I've nearly finished...I can go?" said Cameron.

"No, no. It's fine. So, how are you two? I hope he's not making you clean his house and cook his dinners!" teased Wilson, desperately trying to change the subject.

House eyed Wilson, but sensing he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, he decided to leave it.

"I'd never do such a thing! In fact, most weekends you'll find me in my cleaning apron with my feather duster, don't you Cameron?" said House.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as a cleaning apron and a feather duster, or most weekends for that matter, but I have to say he does pull his weight, and cooks me dinner sometimes. When I say cooks me dinner, I mean he picks up the phone and orders a pizza!" laughed Cameron and Wilson chuckled half heartedly.

"I'm just glad that you both make each other happy...that's all I want." smiled Wilson and he fiddled with the bread on his sandwich.

Cameron could sense that Wilson needed to talk with House alone, so she decided to make her excuses.

"Well, I'm done here, so why don't I go and finish up in the clinic and you two can gossip!" smiled Cameron. House linked his fingers with hers across the table.

"You don't have to go." he said, stroking his thumb across her fingers.

"I'll come and find you later." she said and leaned across the table to place a soft kiss on his lips. She stood up and Wilson got up to let her past.

"Bye Wilson!" she called, looking back over her shoulder.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what's up?" asked House "Seeing as you just made Cameron leave!"

"I said she could stay!" protested Wilson.

"I know, but she can tell when people are uncomfortable, and she's too nice to just sit there. So, come on, spill..."

"It's Cuddy."

"What she done now?"

"She hasn't done anything, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, we were talking in my office last night and we were laughing and then we kissed."

"Woah."

"I know, it wasn't a...y'know, tongues type of kiss," he said, lowering his voice "but, I know we both felt something. But, I just went to see her now, and she was a bit cold. Y'know, like she was pretending it didn't happen."

"Did you say anything after you kissed?" asked House, biting into his Rueben.

"Not really. She just said, 'maybe I should go' and then she left."

"So, do you know how you feel about her?" asked House, feeling a bit unusual as it wasn't normally him consoling Wilson.

"I know I feel strongly about her, but I don't know how she feels? I was going to ask her, but she just seemed like she didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well, you obviously like her, and I've seen the way she acts when you're around her, so maybe you should try and talk to her again. She probably thinks that you thought it was a mistake, so she left quickly and brushed it under the carpet in case you didn't feel the same."

House took another bite into his Rueben and Wilson looked at him.

"What?" said House. "Do I have food in my beard?"

"No, but I just never expected you to be mature about this. I thought you'd make sarcastic comments or poke fun out of me..."

House looked down and his sandwich. "Well, I guess I'm spending a little too much time with Cameron. Her caring charm is rubbing off on me!"

Wilson chuckled and then got up.

"Thanks House."

"Your welcome." he replied and watched his friend leave the cafeteria.

*******

Cameron finished up what she was doing in the clinic and then headed back to the Diagnostics department. As she walked through the door, she saw Chase and Foreman in the differential room.

"Hey Cameron!" said Foreman as she walked through the door.

"Hi Foreman." said Cameron smiling at her friend as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"How's it going with you and House then? Cuddy said you two are pretty loved up..." said Chase, not looking up from the medical journal he was reading.

Cameron sighed. She knew Chase always wanted more out of their brief fling, but after she broke it off permanently and got with House, he's always been pestering her for how their relationship was going. If she was honest, she quite enjoyed rubbing in his face how well they were doing.

"Yeah, it's going really well - probably better than either of us expected it too. After moving in with him, it's been completely different. Deep down, he's a bit soft, really."

"I wish we could see what you see in him." scoffed Chase.

"I'm so pleased for you Cameron." said Foreman, before Chase could say anything else. "I'm also glad that you've managed to bring some happiness into House. He seems so much more relaxed, especially when you're around."

Cameron blushed and she smiled before turning back to the coffee. She never failed to feel on top of the world when someone else commented on how good they were together.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Forman and Cameron turned back towards him "Someone has been trying to get hold of you all day. I don't know who it was, but they left a number. I said you would call back as soon as possible."

"Oh right, ok. Thanks Forman."

She handed him and Chase his coffee and then went off into House's office to use the phone. She knew he wouldn't mind. Glancing at the number Foreman had written down, she knew who it was who had been calling. She picked up the phone, dialled the number and leaned back in the chair, listening to the dialling tone. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom! It's me!" said Cameron.

"Oh, Allison! I've been trying to call you all day, but your friend said you were busy. I'm so glad you called!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, everything's fine; I just wanted to see how you were. It's been quite a while since we last spoke." Cameron's mother's voice was soothing and calm. It always had been and Cameron was comforted by the soft tone.

"Yeah, it's been what...at least 3 months?!"

"At least! You aren't busy now are you?"

"Oh no!" she said "I'm nearly finished for the day. We haven't had any new cases in a while."

"Oh good. So tell me, what have you been getting up to that's stopped you calling your old Mother?!"

Cameron laughed. She wondered whether she should tell her Mom about House. They were quite serious now, but she was sure that her mother wouldn't fail to want him to come round.

"Well, if you must know Mother, I have a new boyfriend." she said after a pause.

"Oh, darling that's wonderful! Do I know him?"

"No, but I'm sure I've mentioned him before. He's my boss you see..."

"Ohh..." Cameron could hear the change of tone in her mother's voice.

"He's so amazing Mom and I've been living with him for about 2 months now."

"So come on then, tell me about him. What's his name?"

"Well, his name's Greg. He's a little bit older than me..." she said, crossing her fingers under the table. He wasn't a little bit older. He was about 13 years older than her. "He's got the most amazing blue eyes and he's one of the best Diagnosticians in the country, probably even the world!"

"Wow! Sounds like you've got yourself a good guy there, sweetie!"

"He is, Mom. He really is."

"I'm so pleased for you, honey. After poor Matthew died, I never thought you would find love again. But, I'm so happy that you've found someone who cares about you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, in that case, I guess I better ask you..."

"Ask me what?" said Cameron, wrinkling her brow, wondering what she was up too. She knew her mother and she would normally ring if she was planning something.

"I know that you live a bit further away, but we're having a bit of a family get-together next weekend..."

_Oh no! _thought Cameron.

"Dan is coming with Jessie and the children, and I've even managed to persuade Kyle to come, so it'll be really nice for us all to be together, and it would be a perfect time for us to meet Greg!"

Cameron hesitated for a moment. She knew how much House hated get-togethers, and she didn't know how he would cope with meeting her family. Especially her brothers. She wasn't so bothered about Dan, the eldest, but Kyle. He'd always been over-protective of his little sister, and he always got up close and personal with boyfriends. When she was in high school and one of her old boyfriends dumped her, Kyle went round to his house and beat him up. He and House were very alike in the way that they weren't very emotional and would often shut people out.

"Well, I'm not sure Mom. I don't want Kyle to scare Greg off!"

"Oh honey, I'm sure he'll be on his best behaviour."

Cameron sighed. "Well ok then, but tell Kyle that if he says or does anything to Greg then I won't speak to him again. I'm serious about this. You know what he was like with my boyfriends in high school, and even with Matthew!"

"I know, dear. I'll tell him, but I'm so pleased that you're coming up. If you want, you two can stay in the back bedroom?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Oh, ok Mom, I'm gonna have to go now." said Cameron, trying desperately to end their conversation. 'We'll catch up properly next weekend. I'll call you in the week."

"Ok love, bye!"

"Bye Mom."

They both hung up and Cameron sighed, placing the receiver back on the hook. How was she going to tell House? She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She was worried about Kyle. How were he and House going to get on? Were they even going to get on? She couldn't bear to loose House over her family. Just then, the door opened and House limped in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quite concerned after seeing Cameron with her head in her hands.

Cameron got up and walked to meet him in the middle of the office. She put her arms around his middle and placed her cheek flat against his chest. She heard his cane land on the floor with a loud clunk and then felt both his arms wrap around her.

"Hmmm? Are you going to tell me?" he asked his voice soft.

"Please don't hate me..." mumbled Cameron.

"Hate you? I could never hate you! What's the matter?"

"Well, my Mom called, and I told her about you..."

"All good things I hope?" he teased, running his fingers across her hair, playing with the loose curls.

"Yeah, all good things, but there's something else..."

"What?"

"She invited us to dinner next weekend and I said yes." She closed her eyes against his chest, squishing up her face as she waited for his reaction.

"Is that it? You just said we'd go to dinner? Gee, Cameron! I thought you'd done something really bad!"

House chuckled and then Cameron pulled back to look at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad! I don't mind meeting your folks, I mean, you know me...I'll be a bit awkward and I'll probably say totally the wrong things but, if it's going to make you happy, then I'll do it. Plus, I'm sure your parents are nice..."

"It's not them I'm worried about..."

House ran his fingers across her soft cheek.

"Come and sit down..." he said quietly as he linked his fingers with hers and limped over to his armchair. He sat down, kicked his right leg up on the foot stool and then pulled Cameron down onto his other leg. She lied back on his chest and snuggled into him as he placed his arms around her.

"Now, what are you worried about?" he asked softly, running his fingers up her arm.

"Well, as you know, I have two brothers. There's Dan, who's married and got two children, Max and Lizzie, and then there's Kyle. He's a bit younger than Dan, but he's only just left home. He lives by himself and gets into trouble, like with the police. He even used to do drugs for a while, but he's sworn that he's clean now. Anyway, when I was younger, Kyle was always protective of me, and he still is. In high school, after an old boyfriend dumped me, Kyle went round to his house and beat him up."

"Wow." said House as he listened carefully.

"Yeah, and he's always been a bit too over protective when it comes to guys. So, I'm worried that he's going to scare you off a bit. I mean, the rest of my family are great and I can see you getting on with my Dad and Dan really well, but it's just Kyle...I don't want to loose you over him."

"Cameron, I love you more than anything and I'm not going to break up with you over your brother. I don't care if he gives me a bit of hassle, because I know if I had a sister, I'd give her boyfriends hassle, so don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Cameron looked up and him and met his lips in a soft kiss.

"But I know he'll give you more than hassle..."

"Cameron!" interrupted House 'Don't worry! Everything will be alright."

She kissed House once more and then lied back on his shoulder.

"Do you know how much I love you?" said Cameron with a smile.

He kissed her on the top of her head and held her tighter as she put her feet up on his stool so they could lie together. She put her hands on top of his and sighed, a little calmer about the whole situation. Everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **_OMG I am so sorry. I have seriously let you guys down. I haven't posted for this in about a month, possibly longer! I don't even know why! AT first my computer was playing up, but after that I don't have an excuse. Now, I'm going to be writing more often, so I'l hoepfully write another chapter without the big wait. Thanks to everyone whos read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story! x_

**Chapter Three **

A week later, the weekend with Cameron's parents was drawing closer. If he was honest, House was a little nervous. He'd said to Cameron that he wasn't, but he didn't want to say the wrong thing or make a bad impression. As he'd said many times in the past, you only get one chance to make a first impression. He was constantly judging people on first impressions and he wanted to make a good one on her family.

Cameron was nervous as well, but she didn't hide it as well as House. She knew that her mother would fuss him and ask him loads of questions, her dad would just be happy for her and would talk to House about his work, her brother Dan would get on well with him as they liked the same sort of stuff - General Hospital, Monster Trucks and music. But she couldn't stop worrying about Kyle. She hadn't seen him in a while, so he could've change, but on the other hand, he might not of. She was worried that he'd bully House or threaten him. Although she had House's word that he wouldn't break up with her over her family, she couldn't help but feel anxious.

It was early evening and House was at home waiting for Cameron. She'd been finishing up the paperwork from their last case, but because there was nothing else to do, she told him to go home. He watched TV for a bit, and even dozed off for a while, but when he woke up, Cameron still wasn't back. He picked up his phone and dialled her number. She picked up quickly.

"Hey handsome..." she said after looking at the caller ID.

"Did you know it was me or do you say that whenever you pick up the phone?" teased House.

"Nope, you're special!" she said and House could hear her smiling down the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering when you were coming home..."

"Well, I'm just about to leave now, so I guess in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, ok then. Did everything go alright with the paperwork?"

"Yeah, I just need you to sign a few things, but we can sort that out tomorrow. Have you been a good boy?"

"Of course! I'm always a good boy!" he said smiling.

"Do you want me to bring any food in?" she asked.

"Erm, yeah ok. Some Chinese would be great."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and House tossed his phone to one side, making a mental note of where he was leaving it. Picking up his cane, he limped into the kitchen to get some plates out. Just as he entered the kitchen, the phone rang from the living room. He growled and turned around, limping back the way he came. He grabbed the phone and placed it under his ear.

"Yep?" he said as he answered.

"Oh, hello...is this the right number?" said a woman's voice. "I'm looking for Allison Cameron?"

"Yeah, this is the right number but she's not here right now. Can I take a message?" he said, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and a pencil from the side.

"Oh, no it's ok. I'm guessing you're Greg?"

House wrinkled up his nose in confusion. "Yeah, that's me. Who's this?"

"I'm Helen, Allison's mother."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Cameron, I didn't know it was you."

"Please, call me Helen." she said softly. "Allison's told me a lot about you..."

House smiled. "Oh, has she? I hope it was all good?"

Helen laughed. "Oh yes dear, very good. I'm looking forward to meeting you this weekend."

"And I, you. I'm betting Allison gets her good looks from you." he said, trying to suck up as much as possible. He wanted to get in Helen's good books as soon as possible.

Helen laughed. "Oh, Greg!"

"Allison said her brothers will be there too."

"Yes that's right. Daniel and Kyle are coming. Dan is coming with his wife, Sarah, and their two children, Max and Lizzie."

"Good, I'm looking forwards to it." he said, clenching his teeth and wrinkling up his face as he said those words. Helen could tell that he would be feeling nervous and she tried to reassure him.

"When I spoke to Allison last week, she sounded happier than I've ever heard her before. She was singing your praises and telling me how brilliant you were. You make my daughter happy, Greg - that's all I want. So, don't worry - we're not going to bite your head off."

House chuckled. For some reason, he felt a little comforted by her words - like some of his worries had gone.

"Thanks Helen. I'll tell Allison you called, and I'm sure she'll call back."

"Ok, dear. See you at the weekend. Bye!"

House clicked the phone off and grumbled to himself as he placed it back in the cradle. He thought about what Cameron's Mom had said.

'_She was singing your praises._' House laughed slightly and limped back into the kitchen. _'You make my daughter happy, Greg - that's all I want.' _He was more relaxed now. They weren't expecting anything of him and that made him a little calmer about the visit - even though he still wanted to make a good impression; especially to her brothers.

Just then, he heard the front door open and again, he hobbled out into the living room.

"Hi!" called Cameron, dropping her keys onto the table by the door. "I've got food!"

House met her in the hall and took the boxes from her.

"Hi." he said, kissing her on the cheek as she shrugged off her coat. He turned to go back to the kitchen but Cameron grabbed his arm and spun him round again. She laced her arms round his neck.

"That wasn't good enough." she whispered and kissed him passionately. House placed his free hand on the small of her back, the hot food in the other.

"I missed you." he said with a smile as they broke away.

"I missed you too, now come on, I'm starving." she said, taking the containers from his hand and going to the kitchen.

"Technically, you stopped us from eating by kissing me, so I'm not to blame here." he protested, limping after her.

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself." she smirked.

House leaned up against the counter and folded his arms across his chest as he watched her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Your Mom called." he said smirking. Cameron looked up.

"Really? What did she say?"

"We talked about you and the visit this weekend."

Cameron carried on with what she was doing.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll call her back later."

House walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head into the crook of her neck.

"She told me what you said about me on the phone last week." said House, failing to suppress his smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. She said you were singing my praises and you told her I was brilliant."

Cameron smiled and leaned into his embrace. "You are brilliant."

"What else did you say then?"

"Well, I told her about your amazing blue eyes..." she said, turning in his arms and placing her hands around his neck. "And I said you were the best Diagnostician in the world..."

"Oh good, so not much to live up to then?" he said sarcastically. Cameron kissed him softly.

"They'll love you. They'll love you because I love you..."

House kissed her again and she turned back round to finish plating dinner. House placed his head in the crook of her neck again.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. His warm breath lingered and after placing on last kiss on her neck he walked back into the living room. Cameron smiled after him, now looking forward to this weekend.

**********

On Friday afternoon, House and Cameron managed to get off work earlier so they could prepare for the weekend. They were in the bedroom, clothes scattered all over the place as they attempted to pack a small bag for their visit. House had finished about an hour ago, packing just a few band t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans, some dress shirts and his jacket. Now, he was propped up against the headboard, half listening to Cameron flapping around trying to figure out what to wear, and half focused on killing the dragons on his GameBoy.

"What about this skirt? Is it too formal?" asked Cameron, holding the black pencil skirt up against her. House glanced up quickly and then looked back at his game.

"It's nice, but we're only going to see your parents, we're not going to a business meeting." teased House.

"Ok, well I think I'll put it in, just in case we go out or anything." said Cameron, folding the skirt neatly and putting into her bag. House chuckled and shook his head as she disappeared into the bathroom to collect her things.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying at my parents? It's only for a few nights, but I can always try and get us into a hotel…" said Cameron as she came back into the bedroom and put her hairdryer and straightening irons into her bag.

House sighed, got up off the bed and paused his game. He walked next to Cameron who was at the end of the bed, sorting her stuff out. He held her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Cameron, stop worrying." he said softly and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Everything is going to be alright. We're going to catch the train in a few hours, go to your parents, have a few awkward meetings, have some dinner, you can catch up with your brothers and then we'll be back by Sunday night. Now, you're all packed, right?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well then, I'll go order us a pizza before we go and then I'll call Wilson to take us to the station. Sound good?"

Cameron nodded again, feeling a little calmer and House smiled. He pulled her into him and she slipped her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his t-shirt. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of your head.

"I can tell when you're stressing," he said with a smile "your face goes all pink and you screw your nose up."

Cameron laughed against his chest and smacked him playfully on the back.

"I do not!"

"Do too! It's alright though…" He leaned in closer to her ear and lowered his voice. "It turns me on like hell."

Cameron laughed again and pulled away to look at him. He had that little smirk on his face and he lowered his head to hers before brushing his lips against hers lightly.

"Love you." she said quietly against his lips.

"Love you too, now you go and warm the sofa while I go call the pizza guy."

**********

A pizza later, their bags were by the door and House and Cameron were waiting for Wilson to come by and pick them up.

"Nervous?" asked House, drawing her into him for another embrace.

She nodded slightly and looked up at him.

"A little. You?"

"A little." he repeated and kissed her softly.

"Everything _should_ go smoothly. It's only for a few days anyway!" said Cameron, trying to reassure her self more than him.

"We'll be alright. As long as we stick together." teased House, making it sound like some kind of military operation.

A horn beeped from outside and House sighed. He opened the window facing the street, stuck his head out and shouted down to Wilson.

"Hello? Cripple and a beautiful woman up here! We're not going to carry them!"

Cameron blushed at his compliment. Still after the months they'd been together, she still felt amazing when he complimented her.

"I can carry them House!" said Cameron, going to pick up the bags. "They're only small!"

"No, no. My girlfriend won't become some…some bag-carrier!" said House, stopping her from picking them up.

Cameron laughed and Wilson popped his head round the door.

"Hi Wilson." said Cameron and she smiled at him. "I could have carried them, but House is being quiet insistent."

"That's alright. If I'm taking you there, I may as well act like a taxi driver."

"I am grateful that you did this for us Wilson. I could have drove and parked at the station for a few nights."

"Nonsense!" said Wilson, grabbing a bag in each hand. "I guess its part of my best-friend duties!"

Wilson made his way out to the car and Cameron went to find House who had gone back into the bedroom.

"Come on babe, we're gonna miss the train." said Cameron, lingering in the doorway.

House was rooting around on the bed and in the drawers.

"Have you seen my GameBoy?" he asked, not looking up.

"I put it in your backpack. I thought you'd want to play it on the train." smiled Cameron.

House looked up at her and walked over, a grin plastered all over his face.

"You're the best, do you know that?" he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I know." she replied with a smirk and took his hand in hers. "Now come on, Wilson is getting bored."

"Let him be bored." whispered House sexily, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"House, we can't have sex now! We're supposed to be on a train in 45 minutes." said Cameron, trying to resist him and pull away, but it was becoming difficult as his lips were assaulting her neck.

"We can be quick." he said against her skin.

"No!" said Cameron loudly, pulling him away from her. "If you don't stop, you won't get any for the rest of next week!"

House pulled away quickly and looked at her.

"Fine, but only because I love you" said House with a frown and a pout.

"Good boy." said Cameron, kissing him quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed him again, but they were interrupted by the very annoyed horn sounds coming from the street.

"We better go, or Wilson is gonna explode!" laughed House, entwining his fingers with hers and limping out the bedroom.

**********

At the station, Wilson hugged Cameron and wished House the best of luck. After a quick coffee in the small pokey café, House and Cameron had caught their train and were now settling down. Their bags were shoved in a compartment above their heads and they sat opposite each other, with House facing forwards.

"How long do you think it'll take?" he asked, looking out the window as the train started to move.

"No more than a few hours." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees as she fished around in her purse.

House smiled and imitated her, leaning forward too, placing his elbows on his knees. When Cameron looked up their faces were just a breath apart. Without saying anything, he leaned closer and captured her lips in a soft, lazy kiss.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as they parted, their faces still close.

"Yeah, go on then. I'll have a coffee, please."

House kissed her lightly once more before getting up and limping towards the woman at the other end of the carriage, who was pushing a drinks tray up the middle.

Cameron settled back into her seat, waiting for House to come back. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the train racing along the tracks. She always liked trains, even when she was little. She thought back to how she'd grabbed her fathers hand and held on tightly as people squeezed past them to get on and how he'd tell her all about the trains and how they worked. She was startled out of her daydream when she heard the voice of a man.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" he asked, and Cameron looked up at him.

He was probably in his late 30's, with greasy black hair and a tacky pin-stripe suit. Although there were plenty of free spaces he sat down with Cameron before she even had a chance to reply.

"Actually…" she began, but the man had already sat down.

"So, where are you heading?" he asked in a deep voice, leaning forward slightly. Cameron backed away instinctively.

"Well, to see my parents…" she said, just to be polite "But, actually someone…"

"Really? Oh, that's funny!" he said and he laughed, scoffing and snorting slightly as he did so. "I'm going to visit mine too!"

_Really? In a pinstripe suit?_ thought Cameron and she raised her eyebrows at the man.

Cameron glanced past him towards House who had his back to them and was paying the woman. She begged him silently to hurry up.

"Listen, someone is…"

"Staying for long?" he said, cutting her off again. Cameron couldn't help but notice the way he shifted forward slightly and looked her up and down lecherously.

"No, just the weekend, but really…someone is sitting there." she said quickly before he could cut her off again.

"Not anymore they're not." he scoffed, settling back in the seat.

Just then, House cleared his throat. Cameron looked up at him, the relief evident in her eyes as she met House's.

'_Help me' _they seemed to say to him.

'_Don't worry. I'll sort it" _his said back to her.

The man had got out a newspaper and glanced over the top of it to see House.

"Sorry, this seat is taken." said House calmly.

"Oh well, sorry buddy. Looks like I'm sitting here now."

Cameron could see the anger rising in House and he sat down next to the man, getting right up close to his ear.

"I don't think you heard me properly," said House in a low whisper "I'm sitting here. Now, I've already seen you try and hit on _my _girlfriend, so right now, your insides should be in the middle of the floor, but I'm giving you the chance to get up, walk away and not speak to me or my girlfriend again."

Cameron sat back proudly as her man protected her like a lion protects its cubs.

"You could stay of course, it's a free world," said House, a little louder this time "But only if you like cane's being shoved in your person?"

The man blushed furiously and folded his newspaper up.

"Sorry to bother you." he said quietly and made his way into another carriage.

House sat back smugly, and Cameron sidled up next to him. He placed the two coffees on the floor in front of them and then wrapped his arm around her so she could lie back on his shoulder.

"He won't be bothering us anymore." said House, hugging her close to him as she laid her hand on his chest.

"My hero." she whispered, kissing his scruffy cheek tenderly. House's heart swelled with pride, loving how he could protect her. That's all he wanted to do – keep her safe and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her.

Grinning, House kicked his feet up on the seat opposite and Cameron did the same. She placed her left leg over his right, stroking it gently with her knee. House rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. His hand slipped underneath the hem of her t-shirt and rested on the warm skin on the small of her back. She flinched at his cold hand, but relaxed and copied him, slipping her hand under the front of his shirt to rest on his abdomen, playing with the few wispy hairs there. House instantly eased, loving the small, innocent contact they were sharing – somehow, it brought them closer together.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Leave a review is you can. :)**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - **So, here's the next chappie. It's a bit shorter than the others, but they can't all be long! I'm not as happy with this chappy as the others, and I dunno wether I captured the right image of Cameron's parents and their home. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and it's nearly Christmas!! Woop! :)_

**Chapter Four**

After a couple of hours, the train began to near the station where House and Cameron had to get off. House had been asleep for most of the journey, and Cameron was still tucked under his arm, their hands linked as she read a magazine and sub-consciously stroked her fingers across his hand.

When it was announced that their stop was next, Cameron tilted her reading glasses off her nose to listen to the announcement and then pulled them off. She smiled when she looked at House. His head was thrown back against the seat, his mouth slightly gaping and his GameBoy resting on his lap. Cameron chuckled and leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek, caressing the other side gently.

"House…" she whispered softly and he slowly began to stir. "Come on baby, we have to get off soon."

"Really?" he mumbled "Oh, ok."

Cameron giggled slightly as he closed his eyes again. She decided to leave him while she grabbed the bags down from the rack over their heads. The loud crash of the bags falling to the floor startled House awake and he jumped up as if someone had just been shot. Cameron lifted the bags onto the seats opposite them and then plopped down beside him again, pulling him down again with her.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I dreamt about you." he said, his eyes still trying to open fully.

"Really? Do I want to know what it was about?"

"It was good. We were on a beach. It was so hot, my leg was fine and you were there with me. You were in the water." House closed his eyes, remembering his dream. "You came out, and then we made out on the beach. Then, suddenly it was night. We were still there, but we were lying on the sand, the water lapping at our feet, watching the moon."

Cameron listened to him carefully as he described it.

"Sounds beautiful."

"It was." he replied, his eyes were focussed on something else, and he was obviously still grasping at his dream.

"Maybe we'll do it for real someday." whispered Cameron, kissing his cheek softly, letting her mouth linger near him.

Just then, the train stopped and Cameron stood up.

"Come on, lets go." she said, holding out her hand. House took it willingly, grabbed his cane and his backpack and Cameron took the other bags.

**********

A short cab ride later, they arrived in a quiet street in the suburbs. The house all looked the same. They had big, beautiful front gardens, flashy cars on the driveway and white picket fences. House rolled his eyes, somehow knowing that Cameron's parents would live somewhere like this.

Cameron stared out the window. It had been a long time since she'd last been back at her parents, and she remembered being here as a child. The roads were pretty clear and she used to play in the street with her friends until the streetlights came on. Then her Mom would call her in for dinner, but she'd always try and stay out for a little longer. It was then she realised she had tears in her eyes. House had noticed too and put his hand over hers that was resting on the seat. She looked round at him and he smiled.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied quickly, wiping her eyes with the back of her finger. "Just reminiscing."

She laughed softly and House rubbed his palm across the back of her hand, squeezing it gently.

Soon, the cab stopped outside one of the houses.

"Here we are." said Cameron quietly and she got out the cab. House followed her and threw some money at the driver before joining her at the trunk to get the bags out. House grabbed his, and after Cameron had hers, the stood on the pavement in front of the house.

"Ready?" asked House, holding out his left hand for Cameron.

She smiled and took it.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Hand in hand, they slowly walked up the path to the front door. The sun was setting, casting a warm evening glow around the street and a few kids were mucking around on skateboards at the other end of the street. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the air, along with newly cut grass and coffee.

As they stood in front of the door, House was a bit apprehensive about the meeting. He was a bit worried about how he looked. He had a dark blue t-shirt on, covered with his light blue cotton shirt, his jeans and long trench coat. He looked down at his Nikes, wondering if he should have dressed a bit smarter.

"You look fine…" whispered Cameron, squeezing his hand tightly as if reading his mind. He smiled and then she knocked on the door with the big, brass knocker on the front. The banging noise echoed around the street, and House looked around as they waited for someone to answer.

'_It'll be fine' _he told himself '_Cameron is with you. Everything will be alright.' _

Just then, the red front door opened and they were greeted by a woman, who House assumed was Cameron's mother.

"Allison! Oh, it's so good to see you!" said Helen, hugging her daughter tightly.

House shuffled on his feet while the two women greeted each other warmly.

"Mom, this is Greg House…my boyfriend." said Cameron, looking up at House.

House looked up and met Helen's eyes. She had the same eyes as Cameron – big green eyes, filled with emotion. She had grey hair in a short cut and a kind face. Big earrings dangled from each ear and some pearls hung around her neck. House smiled, now knowing where Cameron got her good looks from.

"Greg! It's so good to finally meet you!" she said and put her arms around him. She was small compared to his large, 6 foot 2 frame, but House hugged her back awkwardly with his right hand. It was then that Helen noticed House's cane.

"Oh, a cane? Are you alright?" she asked, quite concerned.

"It's a long story Mrs Cameron, but I'm sure I'll get to tell you this weekend." said House, the corners of his mouth perking up slightly.

"Ok then dear, and I said call me Helen. Now, come in, come in."

She stood aside and let the two enter their house. The cream coloured carpet in the hallway was spotless and the yellow and white wallpapered walls were decorated with pictures in frames and a large mirror.

"It's so good to see you again Ally! We have missed you!" said Helen, as Cameron placed their bags down in the hall and started to take off her coat. House copied her and took off his. Cameron took it and hung it up with hers.

"It feels like it's been ages!" said Cameron, taking House's hand again for support. She smiled at him reassuringly, somehow saying '_We'll be alright._'

"Come on through. Your father is in the back room, go and say hello to him. Do you want a drink, Greg? Tea? Coffee?"

"Erm, yeah coffee would be nice."

Helen disappeared into a room that adjoined the hall and Cameron led him by the hand into another. House noticed a few photographs on the wall and stopped so he could look.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron, following his gaze.

"Is this you?" House asked, pointing to a photo on the wall, a smirk on his lips.

In it, was a group of about 6 children and a few adults. House could tell which one was Cameron straight away. She was smaller than the others, had long brown hair tied up in pigtails and was hugging a large woolly dog.

She grinned, remembering when the photo was taken.

"Yeah, that's me. How could you tell?"

"Just…everything is you. The hair, the clothes, how you're nearly squeezing that dog to death…"

Cameron laughed. "It was my brother Dan's 11th birthday. That's him there." she said, pointing to one of the boys.

"That's my other brother Kyle, he was probably about 9, me who was about 6 and they're all our cousins. The adults are my Mom, Dad, Uncle Charlie, Uncle David and Aunt Paula."

"Wow." said House, still inspecting the photo intently.

"Come on, I want you to meet my Dad." said Cameron, tugging at his hand.

House followed her into another room. In the corner was a big armchair in which sat an old man. He was around 60, had wispy grey hair and glasses on the end of his nose. He wore a shirt with a red sleeveless pullover on top. His legs were crossed at the knee and he had the book 'The Great Gatsby' in his lap. There were bookcases all over the room, filled with, what House could see, fiction and non-fiction.

"Hi Dad!" said Cameron as the entered the room.

"Ally! Come over here and give your Dad a hug!" he said, standing up to hug his daughter, just like Helen had. "Oh, look at you! You always look so much older whenever I see you!"

He placed a kiss on her cheek and held her arms as he pulled away to look at her.

"Dad, this is Greg House. I'm sure Mom's told you about him…he's my boyfriend." she said proudly. She liked calling him her boyfriend. It made her feel all warm inside.

House took a step forward and held his hand out to Cameron's father.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cameron." said House and her Dad took his hand and they shook firmly.

"Ah, Greg. It's nice to put a face to the name. I've heard Helen talking about my baby girl's new man!"

House smiled slightly and released her father's hand.

"And call me Fred. Mr Cameron makes me sound old. It was what Ally's boyfriends called me when she was 16 and bringing them home!" laughed Fred.

"I bet she was doing that a lot, was she?" asked House, smirking at Cameron.

"You had a few, didn't you Al?"

"Yes Dad." said Cameron embarrassedly.

"Take a seat Greg." said Fred, gesturing to the couch on the other side of the room.

House sat, followed by Cameron. The red, fabric was soft underneath him and he almost sunk into the sofa. He sat forwards, his hands on his knees and his cane between his legs.

"So, Greg…Helen tells me you're a Diagnostician? A very good one in fact!"

"He's the best!" said Cameron before House could respond.

"I think you're a little bias." said House with a smile as he turned to Cameron.

Cameron chatted away to her father about work and House glanced around the small room, taking everything in. It was obviously a study of some sort, as it wasn't big enough to be the main living room. Although there was an armchair and a two-seater sofa, the only other furniture was a large desk littered with paper and a computer and bookcases filled to bursting with books or all shapes and sizes. There was a large clock hanging on the wall, ticking away in the background, various photos in frames on the desk and shelves and some larger photos and certificates on the walls. House also noticed a record player sitting on a cabinet in the corner, similar to the one he had in his office. Inside the cabinet were, what had to be, hundreds of discs. House was starting to like Fred already. They were more similar than he thought.

"You like music, Greg?" asked Fred with a smile when he saw House gazing at his record collection.

"I love it." said House, turning back to Fred. "How many records do you have?"

"Oh God, I don't know! I've been collecting since I was in college. You'll probably find every band under the sun in there!"

"Greg has quite the collection at home." said Cameron. "He plays music too."

"Do you Greg?"

"Er, yeah, I play piano and guitar." said House awkwardly. He hated talking about himself.

"Oh, that's great! I used to play a little myself, but we got rid of the old piano when Ally was born. With 3 kids running round, there isn't much room for a piano!" chuckled Fred.

Just then, Helen came in with a tray of mugs.

"Come out into the living room you two. It's too cramped in here!" said Helen, turning round and going into another room opposite. House got up and followed Cameron into the sitting room. House and Cameron sat down together on the cream coloured leather sofa and Helen and Fred sat in armchairs across from them.

The living room was a lot bigger with a nice leather suite, a minty coloured carpet and white walls. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, a large TV set in the corner and a big stone fireplace opposite the sofa.

House sipped his coffee awkwardly and then placed it on the coffee table in front of him, making sure he put it on a coaster.

Cameron could tell he was a bit tense as he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his cane, while she was leaning back against the sofa. When Helen left for the kitchen to get some biscuits, Cameron took hold of his shoulder and pulled him back so he was leaning back too.

"Relax." she whispered and slipped her left hand into his right, interlacing their fingers. He nodded, trying to do the best he could.

"So, Greg, I'm intrigued to know about your injury…" said Helen as she came back in carrying a box of assorted biscuits.

House sighed mentally, knowing that this was going to come up.

Cameron squeezed his hand for support before he spoke.

"Well, a long while ago, I was in hospital for leg pain. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was, and just thought I needed bed rest, but in fact, I was suffering from muscle death."

He paused, and looked at Cameron before continuing.

"I didn't want my leg amputated, but my partner who I was with at the time, made the decision of letting the doctors remove the dead muscle."

"Oh Greg, that's awful! How could she do such a thing?!" said Helen, holding her chest in shock.

"Yeah, well let's just say I've never really forgiven her." said House sadly and he held Cameron's hand tighter.

A few mugs of coffee and chit chat about House later, Cameron, House, Helen and Fred were sitting in the sitting room watching the TV.

House was exhausted. He'd been talking about his life, what he liked doing, his job and his leg for around 2 hours. He didn't like talking about himself, and was quite glad it was over. However, he knew that he'd have to go through it at least 3 more times this weekend. He just wanted to go to bed and curl up under the sheets, his arms wrapped tightly around Cameron.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay here." said Helen, glancing up from the TV "If you booked into a hotel, we would have hardly seen you. Plus, you would have spent a load of money for nothing."

"Yeah, I guess it made sense." said Cameron.

She was still watching the news article on the TV, but her hand was still in House's, their fingers entwined. She kind of wished she was back home with him. She loved the weekends with him and cherished every one. Sometimes they would go out, but sometimes they would just stay in watching crap television and eating left over take-out.

"Well, I've made up the bed in your old room - fresh sheets, quilts and pillow cases. I've also cleared some space in the closet in case you want to hang anything up. Oh, and there's some clean towels in there for the morning."

Cameron chuckled. Her Mom was always prepared and would always take good care of you if you went to stay. Knowing her, she'd probably make up hot water bottles to warm the bed and make them mugs of hot milk.

"Thanks Mom. I think we might head up now. It's been a long day for us, and Greg's leg must be hurting."

"It's not too bad…" lied House. It was murdering him and he just wanted to go to bed.

"Come on sleepy! Let's go."

Cameron pulled House to his feet before hugging her father and mother like a child would before they went to bed. House was surprised when Helen hugged him, but he said goodnight all the same.

"Night, sleep well." said Helen before settling back down in the chair again.

"Oh no." muttered House when they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" said Cameron, looking at him worriedly.

"Stairs."

"Oh…I forgot about that. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It should be ok. There are two railings, so I can hop up."

House handed his cane to Cameron and took hold of both railings to push himself up. He managed to hop up the stairs, using the railings for support.

"See, told you I could do it." said House proudly.

"I never doubted you for a second." smiled Cameron, kissing him softly at the top of the stairs. He smiled against her lips and then she took him towards her old room.

As they walked in, House could tell instantly it used to be Cameron's room. There was a big double bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall, a big fluffy white rug at the foot of the bed covered up the baby pink carpet and there was a large white closet with stickers all over it and stuffed animals blanketing the top. House smiled. It was so Cameron.

"So, this used to be your old room?" he said, sinking down in a chair by the closet, moving a large stuffed tiger that happened to be sitting there.

"Yep, Mom didn't redecorate or anything because my niece Lizzie stays in here when she sleeps over. Max goes in my brother's room, which is practically still the same too."

"Its so…you." said House, gazing round.

Cameron laughed and began to unpack some of their stuff. House left his cane propped up against the chair and walked over to Cameron who was sorting stuff out on the bed with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head into the crook of her neck.

"Leave it…" he whispered "We can do it tomorrow."

Cameron leaned back into his embrace and placed her hands over the tops of his as they rested on her stomach.

"Thank you for today. I know you were uncomfortable talking about yourself like that, but they love you. I knew they would."

House kissed her skin where her neck met her shoulder, sending a shiver through her body.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." mumbled Cameron and turned in his embrace. She placed her lips over his softly and kissed him.

His hands slipped underneath the hem of her t-shirt and he pulled her closer to him. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss and their tongues swept over each others. Cameron's hands slipped round his neck, drawing him even nearer.

"House, we can't…not here…" whispered Cameron breathlessly.

"We're not doing anything." he replied matter-of-factly, but continued kissing her and he moved his lips to her neck. "We're simply getting ready for bed."

He tugged at her t-shirt and she released him before pulling it over her head and discarding it on the floor beside them. House whipped off his shirt and his t-shirt and Cameron stroked his bare chest and toned arms. She wanted him so badly, but they were in her parent's home. They couldn't have sex while her Mother and Father were downstairs watching the news.

"If we carry on, we're not going to be able to stop." breathed Cameron.

"I know." said House disappointedly as he broke away from Cameron and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, baby." said Cameron softly, running her fingers across his scruffy jaw and placing a small kiss on his lips.

House took a step away from her and then went to find his pyjamas. Cameron pulled on her fluffy PJs, put the bags on the floor and then disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. House went in after her and returned quickly.

When he got back, Cameron had turned the main light out and now the only light was from a small desk lamp next to them. She was in bed with the sheets pulled over her legs as she read her book. House climbed in next to her, popping a Vicodin so that annoying pain would go away.

"Is your leg bad?" asked Cameron, watching him swallow his pills.

"A little." sighed House, lying down on his side to face Cameron. She laced her hand through his hair as she lay beside him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Do you want to do anything in particular tomorrow? We're not having the family get-together until Sunday, right?" he asked, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, everyone's coming round on Sunday, so we have tomorrow free. I was thinking maybe we could go into the city, do some shopping?"

House wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated shopping. Cameron noticed and smiled slightly.

"Or we could hang around here? Maybe go for a walk later in the day?"

"I'll do whatever…" said House sleepily and he yawned. "Come to bed…" he mumbled, stroking Cameron's leg under the sheets.

Cameron leaned over, rested her book on the side and then switched out the light. She shifted down in the bed and lied on her side so she was face to face with House. He was already drifting off, so she kissed him lightly, whispered goodnight and then rolled on to her other side.

She was just starting to fall asleep too, when she felt House's strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his chest. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Love you." he muttered and kissed her neck softly.

"Love you too." whispered Cameron and placed her hands over his, entwining their fingers.

It had been a long day, and they hoped tomorrow might be more relaxed.

* * *

**_A/N_**- _So, it's nearly the Christmas Holidays, and I know I'll probably be wrking on Chapter 5 then, but I've also got my Trial Exams in January, so I'm going to be doing a LOT more studying. So, there may be a larger gap between updates (not that I've been regular anyway!) so I'm just warning in advance. _

_If I don't update until after xmas, Merry Christmas!! :)_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - **Wow, I seem to be on a bit of a roll. I managed to write this quite quickly. I was only about half way through up until last night, but I carried on writing until half 11 so I could get it finished. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

**Chapter 5**

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon roused House from his peaceful slumber. The comforting smells filled his nostrils and he took a deep breath, his eyes still shut. As he released his breath, he opened his eyes slowly.

He was still lying on his side, Cameron's back tight against his chest and their hands linked in front of her. He was still amazed at how they never moved during the night. House didn't move, but he glanced around the room. The sun was trying desperately to get in and was sneaking under the curtains to make a stream of light on the carpet. He sighed and cuddled into Cameron. He pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her neck from behind. She murmured slightly and started to stir. House smiled and continued to kiss her neck lazily. Just then, Cameron turned in his embrace and with her eyes still shut, reached up to cup his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." he whispered, their lips still close. Cameron smiled, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Morning. Did you sleep alright?" she said, curling her head into his chest as he wrapped and arm around her. "This bed used to be a bit uncomfortable."

"No, it was ok." He placed a kiss on top of her head and flipped onto his back, Cameron's head still nestled in his chest as his hand ran up and down her arm.

"What's the time?" mumbled Cameron, casually stroking House's chest.

"Erm…" House craned his neck round to check the small clock on the night stand "It's just gone 9:30."

Cameron groaned and snuggled deeper into House's embrace.

"Go back to sleep if you're still tired…" he whispered close to her ear.

House tried to slip out of bed so he could go to the bathroom, but Cameron whimpered like a child and clung on to him, stopping him from getting up.

"Stay with me." she said quietly.

How could he refuse her? House looked at her for a moment as glanced up at him. Her hair was ruffled from sleeping, her small top ended just above her navel and her eyes…God, her eyes looked more amazing than they ever had before. A small smile crossed House's lips as he looked over _his _beautiful girlfriend.

He tucked his leg back under the sheets and pulled her close to him. The warmth from her was comforting and House just held her. She placed her head over his heart, listening to the rhythmic beating which somehow started to soothe her back into a slumber. House kissed her softly on the top of her head and stroked her back as he too started to fall back to sleep.

*******

About an hour later, there was a soft knocking coming from the door. Cameron began to stir as the door opened a crack and Helen poked her head round. The sight of her daughter curled up next to her lover, her head lying on his chest and his arm around her, made her smile broadly. She loved seeing her daughter happy again as it had been so long since she was in a serious relationship. She knocked again as she entered the room with two mugs of coffee.

"Ally?" she whispered as she placed one on the night stand next to her.

"Mmmm…" mumbled Cameron.

"I made you some coffee, sweetie."

Then, House began to wake.

"Greg, here's some coffee for you." said Helen, placing another mug next to House.

Cameron sat up and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light now streaming through the curtains.

"Thanks Mom." said Cameron, picking up her mug and taking a sip. "Ahhh…that's good."

House was now sitting up too, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Helen as she began to open the door again?

"Oh, yes, thanks Mom."

Helen nodded and left the couple alone, closing the door behind her.

"Your Mom's nice." said House, his eyes still closed as he rolled over, draping his arm around Cameron who was propped up against the headboard and he started to trace random patterns on her hipbone.

"She's always been like that…y'know, fussy. If anyone's going to make a fuss of you, it's my Mom."

House kissed Cameron's hip and then sat up to take a sip of his coffee.

"Wow. Now I know where you learnt to make a great cup of coffee!" smiled House and Cameron prodded him making him smile even more.

He placed his mug on the side and flopped back down, putting his hands behind his head. Cameron slid down with him and lied half on top of him, her hands on his chest. She lowered her head and kissed him deeply and tenderly. He moved his hands from behind his head and slid them up her back, taking her t-shirt with them and exposing her back.

"I love waking up with you." whispered House, close to her lips.

Cameron grinned at his compliment.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

Cameron slipped her hands round his neck and his stroked her back, drawing lazy circles there and watching as the goose bumps ripple across her skin.

"We should get up…" said Cameron in-between kisses.

"I know, but we're not."

House kissed her again, but he could feel Cameron smiling.

"My Mom will make us pancakes…" she said, causing him to pull back and look at her intently.

"Better than mine." she finished, and House kissed her once more.

"Hmmm, well, yours will be hard to beat, but I guess I'll have to see."

He patted her butt and she slid off him. Cameron put on her fluffy slippers and took House's hand as they went down to breakfast.

*******

A few of Mrs Cameron's amazing pancakes later, House and Cameron were upstairs getting dressed. House was pulling on his socks while Cameron was routing round of a t-shirt she thought she packed.

"Are you still worried about your brother?" asked House, watching her go through the suitcases. She stopped at his question.

"I guess. I just…I don't want him to ruin it. I mean, we're doing alright so far. My Mom and Dad love you, and I know you're going to get on well with Dan and his family, but I can just imagine Kyle coming over and spoiling everything."

She sighed deeply, gave up on looking for her t-shirt and picking out another. House walked over to her slowly.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I'm not going to run away if your brother gives me a hard time?" said House, stroking her arms as he looked into her eyes.

Cameron smiled and nodded slightly. He drew her into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Not that I could run anyway…" added House, smirking slightly.

Cameron giggled and House felt warm all over as he heard her laugh.

"That's my girl." he said, kissing the top of her head and pulling away.

He grabbed his red t-shirt off the bed and slipped it over his head.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, linking their hands in front of them and he ran his thumb across her fingers soothingly.

"Well, I'd quite like to go into the city...but if you don't want to we can just stay here…"

"If my gorgeous girlfriend wants to go shopping, then that's what we'll do." said House, stopping her from protesting by kissing her softly. "Come on."

*******

After saying goodbye to Cameron's parents, House and Cameron got into the car and drove into the city which was a few minutes away. House would much rather be at home playing 'Death Dragons' on his GameBoy, but she wanted to, and that was all that mattered.

After finding a suitable parking spot, House and Cameron strolled through the fairly quiet streets, their hands linked by their sides, keeping each other warm.

"So, where now?" asked House, as Cameron glanced in a few shop windows.

"Well, it's not New York City, but there are a few places that look interesting, so shall we just wander round?"

House sighed mentally. Wandering round was what he hated most. Whenever he went shopping, which was rarely, there was a point to the trip, whether he was getting a new record or a new pair of jeans or whatever. There was a point. Wandering round didn't have a point, but Cameron wanted to. All he wanted was to make her happy, even if it meant being dragged around shops for a few hours.

"Sounds good." he said finally.

After seeing the big grin on her face as she cuddled closer to his side, he knew that the pain he would feel in his leg at the end of the day would be worth it.

They walked along for a little while before Cameron pulled House into a big department store. He trailed behind her like a child does while she looked at purses and shoes. Cameron put down one of the purses she picked up, and turned round to ask House what he thought, but she smiled when she saw him. He was standing next to a rack, playing distractedly with the straps on one of the purses as he looked around the store in a world of his own. He looked extremely bored.

Cameron walked over to him and put her arms around his waist which got his attention.

"Baby, I know you're bored," she said softly and grazed her fingers across his scruffy jaw when he looked at her "and I'm sorry."

"I'm not bored." he said quickly, looking at her innocently as he put his hands on her hips.

Cameron laughed at his expression. "Yes you are!"

House looked at the floor. He couldn't hide it from her.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Ok, how about…you go and sit in that café over there, buy yourself a coffee and a muffin, I'll go and have a look round and come back in about 20 minutes?"

House looked up and met her eyes. She was smiling at him lovingly; her arms still round his waist, hugging him tightly. She was just the perfect girlfriend.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?" he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Probably." smiled Cameron as his lips brushed against hers. "Now go! I'll see you in 20 minutes."

She placed one last kiss on his lips and disappeared into the jewellery section. House watched her hips sway as she walked and with a smirk, he limped off to the café to rest his leg.

On the way to the café, a certain section caught his eye: the lingerie section. House turned and headed towards it. He knew how he could remind Cameron just how perfect she was.

As House stepped into the department, he suddenly felt a bit lost. There were lots of women walking round, but House couldn't see any males. One did catch his eye though but he was following another woman round, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

'_Well, I can relate with that guy!'_ thought House _'But luckily, I have the best girlfriend ever.'_

Just then a young woman with a heavily made up face walked over to House.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked in a very high pitched voice. House sighed.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend." he said, glancing around.

"Well, how old is she?"

"Late 20's"

The woman raised her eyebrows and looked a bit surprised, as she obviously assumed that she would be more his age. House caught her expression.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, eyeing the woman intently.

"No, no, Sir, not at all. Come this way."

She walked off and House sighed as he reluctantly limped after her. She stopped at a rack with several pieces of very sexy pyjama sets.

"What about one of these? They've proven very popular with the ladies who come in here." smiled the woman.

House looked at them. He flicked through them until he saw one that was hiding away at the back. It had a very short pair of pyjama shorts that were made of silky red satin and a matching camisole top which had black lace around the hems and thin straps. He could picture Cameron in it already. It was just the thing for her. After checking the size was right, House picked it out.

"This one." he said. "It's perfect." _Just like her. _

"A very good choice, Sir. I'll take it to the cashier for you."

House followed her and after paying, he made his way back to the café. He spotted Cameron sitting at a table by the window, nursing her coffee. She looked up when he walked over.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you'd got lost or something!" said Cameron as House sat down. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." he said, taking a bite of her muffin.

"What's in the bag then?" she asked curiously, peering over to try and see.

"No peeking!" said House, putting the bag between his legs under the table. "It's a surprise."

"Aww, House!" whined Cameron, crossing her arms and slumping back in her chair. House laughed at her reaction.

"It's a good surprise. Don't worry. Anyway, did you get anything?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I got that purple purse I was looking at. Oh, and guess what? The cashier who served me said there's a music shop up the street. Do you want to go there next?"

House's face lit up and he grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll go back home, ok?"

House nodded and took a swig of Cameron's coffee. She smirked at his eagerness to get away and took another bite of her muffin.

A few minutes later, House managed to drag Cameron away from her coffee and they were walking towards the music store. House was quite excited as he was so used to his normal music store in Princeton, it had become a bit boring.

"That's the one." said Cameron, pointing to the store on the corner.

As they neared, House looked up at the sign above the door which read 'Corner Music'. House grinned and grabbed Cameron's hand as he pushed open the door. He heard the sound of a bell ringing above the door and was greeted by a fairly big shop. There was a counter to the side where a few guys were sitting behind, strumming away on a guitar. Opposite the counter were shelves that touched the ceiling, filled to bursting with records. Towards the back of the shop, there were many guitars hanging on the walls as well as on stands on the floor.

House walked around in awe, Cameron following him. These were his purses and shoes.

"Wow." he mumbled as he stared up at the guitars on the wall.

All the guitars looked so precious; Cameron didn't want to touch anything. She just looked around and followed House as he gawped at the guitars.

"Oh my God," breathed House as he reached up and took a deep red and brown guitar off the wall. It was an acoustic was a black neck and shiny metal strings that reflected the light.

Cameron watched him as he turned the guitar in his hands, taking in every inch of its wooden body. If Cameron was honest, she couldn't see how it was different to any of his guitars at home. It was just a different colour to her, but to House, it was a masterpiece.

"It looks like the one you have at home." whispered Cameron, smirking slightly as House glared at her.

"This, my dear, is a piece of art." he said, stroking the back with his palm. "I think all you're purses look the same!"

"Can I help you?" asked a young guy with spiky black hair, torn jeans and a long sleeved 'Vans' t-shirt.

"No, it's alright, I'm just looking." said House, still not taking his eyes off the guitar.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" said the guy.

"I hope you're not hitting on my girlfriend…" smirked House, gesturing towards Cameron.

The guy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh no, I meant the guitar…not that you're not beautiful Miss…well, no…I mean…" stammered the guy.

"Don't worry. He's just messing with you." laughed Cameron.

"Can I play it?" asked House, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course."

House found a stool nearby and perched himself on it, resting the guitar on his right knee. Then, his fingers moved effortlessly across the frets and his other hand picked out a melody. It was a soft, folk tune that Cameron hadn't heard before, but she listened all the same. She loved watching him play music, whether it was the guitar or the piano, as it brought him so much pleasure.

More of the young guys who worked in the store had gathered to listen to House play. He had closed his eyes to let the music take him to the places that he couldn't reach in reality.

Cameron looked on with admiration and pride as her boyfriend amazed the 4 guys who were listening.

After a few minutes, he finished on a soft chord. The guys and Cameron broke out into applause and House blushed a little. He didn't usually play in front of a group of people, but it felt good.

"Wow, man, that was so cool." said one guy.

"Yeah, you should totally go pro!" said another.

"Sorry, dudes!" said House as he hung the guitar back up. "I just do it for pleasure."

House chatted to the guys for a bit about guitars but to Cameron they seemed to speak in another language filled with technical terms that she'd never heard of. House purchased a few new records and then they left the store.

"That was great!" said House as they started to walk back to the car again, their hands linked.

"Ah, so who's the best girlfriend in the world?" teased Cameron, nudging him with her hips.

"You are baby." said House softly and he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

House let go of her hand, smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe shopping ain't all that bad after all."

* * *

**TBC **

_I'll hopefully have an update soon. Merry Chirstmas everyone! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - **Just to warn people, this chapter could get a little extra fluffy at the end, but I'm not apolgising, cos that's how I roll! _

_Also, some of eagle eyed readers may have noticed that in 'Before She Leaves' I wrote that Cameron was leaving to visit her parents in Seattle and when I wrote this, I kinda forgot, and Cameron and House went to see them on the train, so I'm sorry for that little glitch, but I suppose we can just forget that I wrote it in 'Before She Leaves'. LOL! _

_Merry Christmas everyone! :)_

**Chapter 6**

House pulled up alongside Cameron's parent's house and they stepped out.

"So are you going to tell me what you brought?" whined Cameron.

"No! It's a surprise!"

"Ohhh"

Cameron grabbed a few bags from the back, but House left Cameron's present, just in case she got a peek in the house.

Cameron let them in with her spare key and they stepped in. After shrugging their coats off, House and Cameron made there way to the living room. Fred was sitting in his armchair with the daily newspaper crossword on his lap, while Helen was chatting on the phone whilst watching the TV.

Cameron mouthed 'Hi' to her mother, kissed her father on the cheek and then they went off into the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?" asked Cameron as she flicked the kettle on and took out a few mugs.

"Yep, that'd be great." said House. He hooked his cane over the back of a chair that surrounded a small table, limped up behind Cameron and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and held her close.

Cameron leaned into his embrace but carried on making the coffee.

"I miss you." said House softly, kissing her skin.

Cameron chuckled. "I'm right here, baby."

"I know, but it's like we can't be ourselves here. We can't slob out with left over Chinese or stay in bed all day or watch cartoons in our underwear…"

Cameron laughed and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know," she said soothingly "but it's just one more day."

House sighed and held on to her tighter. He really did miss their weekend ritual. Cameron understood how he felt. It must be weird for him, having to meet her whole family. He must feel uncomfortable and like he can't be himself. He doesn't do get-togethers or family dinners, but he was doing it for her – and she loved him for it.

"I love you." she whispered and nuzzled her face close to his, his rough stubble scratching her soft skin.

"I love you too."

Just then, Helen cleared her throat from the doorway and House and Cameron spun their heads round to see her. She had a smile plastered across her face as she put the phone back in its cradle.

"So, how was shopping?" she asked, still grinning.

"Fine thanks, Mom. I got a few bits and pieces and Greg had a look in the music store." said Cameron, and she arched one eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just…you two are so good together, it makes my heart swell. I'm so glad you're happy again." said Helen, chocking back tears.

Cameron laughed and went over to hug her mother.

"I love her, Helen - more than anything." said House, looking down at his sneakers as Helen looked up at him.

Cameron broke from her mothers embrace and turned to look at House. He rarely declared his love for her to other people, and Cameron could feel tears of her own threatening to fall.

"I know, dear. I know."

Cameron went over to him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Love you." she whispered in his ear and he smiled, placing his hands on the small of her back.

*******

The next morning, when House woke, he stretched his arm out to pull Cameron close to him, but his arm just collided with the cool bed sheets. He groaned in annoyance because she wasn't there, and opened one eye. He scanned the bedroom for her, but he couldn't see her.

He opened both eyes and sat up, propping himself up with his hands. The curtains had already been pulled and the light was dazzling him. Grunting, he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and then glanced over at the clock. It was only 9:20am. He sighed, popped a few Vicodin so the pain wouldn't be too bad when he got up and then flopped back down on the pillow. Today was the day he would meet the rest of her family – her brothers. If he was honest, he was a bit nervous.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Cameron slipped into the room quietly. House smirked and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He managed to suppress his grin and just listened as Cameron made her away around the room. House managed to peek one eye open to look at her quickly and he noticed she was just wearing a towel round her middle. Closing his eyes again, he listened carefully to her movements. Suddenly, he felt the bed depress slightly to his right.

Trying not to smile, House stayed still and then he felt Cameron's small soft hand stroke his hair gently. She pushed her fingers through it and moved it off his forehead with her thumb. For a moment, House felt like he actually was going to fell back to sleep again. He loved it when she did that. House groaned mentally when she moved her hand away, but he knew she was still there, watching him. He could feel her eyes on him, and not being able to keep it up mush longer he reached his arms up and pulled Cameron on top of him.

She squealed when he did so, and braced her arms on either side of his head.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said quietly, gazing down at him.

"Mmm, and I thought you were next to me." He smiled and ran his palms up and down her back.

"Sorry, I wanted to go in the shower quickly. I'll have to help Mom with dinner later, so I thought I'd get an early start."

He pulled her neck down so his lips were only an inch away from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his face and it sent a tingle run through his body.

"If we were at home, I would have come to join you…" he whispered and the softly brushed his lips against hers.

"Well, we'll be home by tonight, so maybe we can make up for it then…" breathed Cameron.

House moaned in agreement before meeting her lips again.

Cameron lowered herself on to her forearms and rested them next to his head, running her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

The kissed for a long time, deeply, softly, lazily. Cameron enjoyed kissing him more than anything else and she loved their long, lazy kisses most. She loved how they would start slow, their lips just caressing and then his tongue would find a way into her mouth and sweep across hers. He never rushed and never kissed her roughly. Sometimes he would part from her lips and trail kisses down her neck and across her jaw, and she loved the feel of his stubble on her soft skin – it almost tickled.

Yes, kissing him was definitely the most amazing feeling.

After a while, they broke away and looked at each other, smiles all over their faces.

"Come on, sleepy, get up." said Cameron, swatting him on the chest slightly as she shifted to get off him.

House groaned. He wanted to kiss her like that forever.

*******

It was late afternoon, and the rest of the Cameron family were expected any minute. Helen was in the kitchen, an apron across her front and oven gloves on her hands and she pulled out the rest of the meal from the oven. Cameron had set the table and now she was snuggled next to House, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they watched the TV. Fred was reading the newspaper in his chair, listening to Helen worrying.

"Have we got enough chairs? How do you like your potatoes, Greg? Who doesn't like broccoli? Where's the mint sauce?"

Cameron, House and Fred all chuckled as Helen flapped around.

"Stop worrying, dear. Everything's fine." called Fred, still smiling.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Cameron leapt to her feet. House got up as well and stood in the living room.

"Lizzie, Max!" said Cameron as two children jumped into her arms. They were no older than 10 and obviously adored their aunt.

"Oh, you're so big" she said, kissing them both on the head before they ran into the kitchen to see their Grandma.

"Hi Sarah! How are you?" said Cameron as she embraced another woman. She was a bit older than her and had long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Hey little Sis!" said a man's voice as he hugged Cameron.

"Dan!" squealed Cameron and hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you."

House shuffled his feet and waited for Cameron to lead them in to the living room to meet him.

"There's someone I want you to meet." she said and lead Sarah and Dan through.

"Dan, Sarah, this is my boyfriend Greg House. Greg, this is my brother Dan and his wife Sarah." said Cameron and then stood by House's side.

"Alright, mate." said Dan as he shook House's hand. "I'm glad someone is finally willing to take up the challenge and look after my baby sister."

House just smiled and then shook Sarah's hand.

"So, you're a doctor too?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm a Diagnostician. I work with Cam…Allison."

"Oh, great."

"He's my boss." said Cameron, linking hands with House for support.

"Oh," said Sarah. "I bet that caused some problems."

"Well, not really. People were a bit shocked at first, but once they got over it, everyone was pretty cool about it." said Cameron.

"Nice cane." said Dan with a smile and House sighed mentally, knowing he was going to have to go through the story again. "Where did you get one with flames?"

House chuckled a little, pleased that he didn't ask questions about his leg but he ended up explaining the story anyway. Just then, Lizzie and Max ran in. Max jumped into his fathers arms and Lizzie hopped onto her Granddad's lap.

"Ally, who's that man?" asked Lizzie, pointing at House.

She was quite small and had brown hair tied in two plaits on either side of her head. House smiled. She looked just like Cameron had in the picture.

"This," said Cameron, taking House's hand again "is my boyfriend Greg."

"Hi there." said House, waving.

"What's wrong with your leg?" asked Max, like any child would.

"I hurt it a few years ago. It's just a bit sore." said House,

"Oh. Did you cry?" asked Max and everyone laughed.

"Only a little bit, but don't tell anyone." whispered House and Max giggled.

"Do you love him, Ally?" said Lizzie.

Cameron smiled and looked at House.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Do you love Aunt Ally, Greg?"

"Yep." he said, squeezing Cameron's hand.

"Good."

"So we have your approval then?" smiled Cameron.

"Uh huh. Does that mean he's my uncle now?"

Cameron looked at House and he just shrugged. "Well, I guess so, sweetie."

"Oh, Ok."

With that, Lizzie jumped off her Fred's lap and bounded out to the garden with Max.

"Well, that went well." said Cameron, kissing House on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready!" called Helen from the kitchen and the family started to gather around. Fred sat at the head of the table with Helen on his left and Dan on his right. Max sat opposite his father and Lizzie sat next to him, with Sarah next to her. Cameron sat next to Max and House sat opposite Fred, next to Cameron and Sarah.

House felt a bit weird sitting at the end of the table. It was like he'd just waltzed in and settled into the family. He didn't know whether to feel weird of privileged.

Cameron saw House thinking and placed her hand over his.

"You alright?" she whispered. No-one could hear anyway as everyone was having their own discussions.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." said House shaking his head. Cameron stroked his hand with her thumb and looked at him. She leaned in closer to his ear.

"Just a few more hours." said whispered and kissed him softly on his stubbled cheek.

Helen cooked a roast dinner of lamb, potatoes, vegetables and gravy and everyone enjoyed it.

The dinner went smoothly. House was getting along well with Dan as they shared the same loves such as music and monster trucks. House even seemed to get along well with the kids and he showed off his strength by lifting them up as the clung onto his cane. Everything was going well, and then there was a knock on the door. Cameron opened it and there was her older brother Kyle.

He stood there with his scruffy leather jacket, jeans and boots with a cigarette sticking out the corner of his mouth. Cameron could smell the alcohol on him already, and she sighed, hoping he wouldn't cause trouble.

"Little sis!" he said and embraced her. Cameron could smell the alcohol even stronger but it was her brother so she embraced him all the same.

"Hi, Kyle." said Cameron as she let him in.

Helen saw him and made her way into the hall.

"Kyle, put that dirty thing out. You know how much I hate it!" she said and Kyle put out his cigarette before flicking it into the front garden with a smirk.

Helen sighed and made her way back into the kitchen.

"So, is your new lover boy here?" smirked Kyle, making his way into the hall.

"Yes, and Kyle…" said Cameron, stopping him and looking him square in the face. "If you start anything with him, I swear, I won't forgive you. I love this man, and I don't wait _you_ ruining it."

Kyle nodded and then walked into the living room. Dan and Sarah were sitting on the sofa, his arm around her shoulders, Max and Lizzie were playing on the floor and House was sitting on the other sofa where he'd been with Cameron. When the door to the room opened, everyone looked up.

"Hey stranger." said Dan as his younger brother walked in.

House glanced at the man and assumed it to be Cameron's other brother. Cameron followed him in and went back to House. Kyle shook Dan's hand and then he said hi to the kids before looking at House. House stood up.

"Kyle, this is Greg House." said Cameron, her voice betraying her slightly as the nervousness showed.

House stuck out his right hand and waited for Kyle to shake it. When he didn't, House put it back down to his side.

"So...you're the guy sleeping with my sister?" said Kyle, looking House up and down.

"Kyle…" warned Cameron, but House knew how to handle himself.

"I'd like to think it's a bit more than that. We have kinda been living together for nearly 3 months." replied House, keeping his eyes locked on Kyle's.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're a little old for her, aren't you?"

House sighed, knowing that was coming.

"Age is just a number." he said, his gaze never wavering.

"A cane too?" said Kyle, looking down at House's cane, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Kyle…" warned Cameron again, this time a little firmer.

"I prefer to think of it as an extra leg - sounds cooler and pulls the chicks like you wouldn't _believe_!" snarked House.

"So, my sister loves an old, crippled jerk." said Kyle as if it was a fact.

"Kyle!" shouted Cameron. "I told you not to do this! You said you wouldn't!"

"I lied." he said simply. Before anyone could say anything else, Kyle pushed past House and went out to the garden to light another cigarette.

House sighed and Cameron rubbed his shoulder supportively. He didn't want to argue with her brother, but even after a few seconds, House already didn't like him.

"Take no notice of him, mate." said Dan. "He's an idiot – probably drunk as well. He's just looking out for his sister."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." said House.

"Is that a good idea?" said Cameron, linking her hands with his and looking at him worriedly.

"I dunno, but I need to sort it."

He kissed her softly before moving to the patio doors. He sighed before opening them and stepping out next to Kyle who was staring out into the garden and puffing away.

"Do you love her?" he said, without even acknowledging him.

House laughed slightly. "More than my own life."

Kyle didn't say anything. He didn't even look at House but he drew another puff and blew it out again. House knew he had to say something that would convince him.

"I know I'm older than her and I know I can't walk as well as the next guy, but that doesn't mean I love her any less. I'm more damaged that you could ever know, but all I want…is for your sister to be happy."

A tear welled in Cameron's eye as she listened from the kitchen, out of sight from the pair.

Kyle looked at House and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You just want her to be happy or you just want her in your bed?" snapped Kyle.

House was starting to get angry now. He was trying to stay calm, but Kyle wasn't exactly making it easy.

"Yeah, that's it," he said sarcastically. "I pined over her for 3 years, stopped her from leaving town, asked her to move in with me and came over here to meet her family, just so I could get some action."

Kyle took a step closer to House and glared at him.

"At least I'm getting some action. By the look of it, you haven't been getting any in a while."

_SMACK!_

Kyle's fist collided with House's jaw and he stumbled backwards, jarring his leg and falling to the paving slabs.

"Stay away from my sister, you bastard!" spat Kyle and then Cameron rushed out.

"Kyle! What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled, kneeling down next to House.

"What do you see in this guy, Ally? He's a jerk who just wants to get into your pants!"

"Kyle, just back off! I warned you about starting something! Just get away from me!" she shouted and Dan appeared to drag Kyle back in the house.

Cameron could hear everyone shouting inside, but she lifted House up into a garden chair. He winced as pain shot through his leg but he found his Vicodin and popped a few. Cameron knelt down beside him and stroked his face where he'd been hit.

"I'm so sorry, baby." she said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" said House softy, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because…because I knew he'd spoil everything! I just knew it!" she said between sobs. "And now he's gone and hit you and he was so horrible to you and…"

"Hey, come on," House lifted Cameron up onto his good leg and pulled her into him.

She cried silently into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I guess it was partly my fault too. I did kind of wind him up a bit…" said House as he held her close.

"No, no it wasn't. You tried to tell him that you cared about me, but he didn't want to hear it."

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah, sorry."

House chuckled and played with her hair slightly. Cameron drew back and pressed her forehead against his.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting him to hit me."

"And you don't hate me?"

House laughed, kissed her deeply, one hand on her neck and the other between her shoulder blades. When the kiss died he looked into her eyes, now red from crying.

"I love you." he said reassuringly and placed one more sweet kiss on her lips.

Cameron started to cry again and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. Part of her was expecting him to leave her because of her brother, but in the back of her mind, she always knew he would be there for her.

Just then, Dan, Helen and Fred walked out on to the patio. Cameron pulled away from House's embrace when she heard the door open, but she stayed on House's lap, one arm around his neck.

"You alright, mate?" asked Dan. House had just noticed how Dan would say 'mate' after evey sentence. It made him smile slightly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've taken a few punches in my life."

"What about you, sweetie? How are _you_?" Helen asked Cameron softly.

"I'm…I'm just angry. Angry at _him_. Everything was going great until he came. He ruins everything."

House rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh shh..." he whispered.

"Well, Kyle's gone now. I'm sorry, Greg. He was probably drunk knowing him. He's very...protective."

"I know, but I don't know what he thinks I'm gonna do. I'm not planning on breaking Ally's heart and running off with another woman any time soon, not that anyone else would look twice at me or that I could run for that matter…"

The others smiled slightly and House's joke and Cameron kissed him on the cheek.

"Kyle just didn't seem to get that." he said.

"Well, it'll probably take him a while, but we're just happy to see Ally happy. I don't think I've seen her smile as much as she does when she's with you, for a long time." said Fred.

"Come on, let's forget about this. I'll get you an ice pack Greg, and then I'll make everyone some coffee. Then we can try those cookies Lizzie made." said Helen and she, Fred and Dan disappeared back into the house.

Cameron turned back to House again and kissed him gently on his jaw where he'd been hit.

"Come on, I'm looking forward to one of those cookies." said House with a smile.

Cameron stood up and linked her hand with House's before they walked back in together.

He'd been right. He wasn't going to back out if her brother gave him hassle and at the moment, Cameron loved him more than ever. She loved him because he was still there. She loved him because he didn't freak out and run away. She loved him because he was him.

* * *

_**A/N - **Wow, I didn't think I was gonna get another chapter out before Christmas, but there ya go. I'm hoping that the meeting with Cameron's brother was alright, but I'd like to know what people thought. Not enough confrontation maybe? I dunno, but I'd like to know what everyone thought. Don't worry, this isn't the end of 'Now She's Back'! _

_Merry Christmas :)_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N - **Wow, it's been so long since I last updated this fic, but I realised that I actually had this chapter ready to go, so here you are! my fic 'Want, Need, Love' is my main focus at the moment, so updates on this fic might be slower, but bear with me; i haven't forgotten it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Later that evening, Dan's family had gone and House and Cameron were standing at the door, saying their goodbyes to Helen and Fred.

"You will come back and visit soon, won't you?" said Helen, hugging her daughter tight.

"Of course we will Mom," said Cameron, smiling slightly. "Maybe in the Christmas holidays."

"Oh yes, that would be nice."

House smiled as the two women embraced and then he turned to Fred.

"It was nice to meet you Fred." said House, shaking the older man's hand firmly. "I'm sure we'll be back."

"It was good to meet you too Greg. I'm pleased my baby girl has finally found someone decent."

House smiled and suddenly Helen's arms were wrapped around him.

"Bye Greg. It was nice having you." she said and House hugged her back awkwardly.

"It was nice being here." replied House and then a taxi beeped outside.

"Bye, baby." said Fred, hugging his daughter and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!"

House and Cameron grabbed their bags and walked out to the cab while Helen and Fred waved them off from the door. As the cab pulled away, Cameron waved franticly from the window. House noticed the slight tear in her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Yeah, it's just…well, I don't see them very often because of work and everything, but it's nice to come back every now and again. I guess I miss them sometimes."

House smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a little stupid for just admitting she missed her family sometimes.

"Don't you ever miss your family?" she asked, daring to question him about his family – a subject that was rarely touched on.

"Not really." He paused and Cameron thought that that was the end of that subject, but he spoke again. "Sometimes…I feel guilty for not talking to my Mom a lot – for leaving her with _him_. But, being around them, around him…just makes me uncomfortable."

Cameron smiled sadly, pleased that he'd let her in for a split second, but upset that he had such a poor relationship with his family. She didn't ask any more questions, just snuggled into his side, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

*******

They arrived back at home just after 10pm, and both were extremely tired after the long day. The lugged their bags up to the apartment and left them inside the door. House flicked on the lights and they both stood in the doorway, looking around as if they expected something to be different.

"It feels good to be back." said Cameron, hanging up her coat. She reached down to pick up the bags, but House stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her against his body.

"Leave them…" he whispered close to her ear. "You owe me some shower sex."

Cameron smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, their noses touching from the closeness.

"Oh, do I? Well, maybe I'm a little tired for that…" she said, smirking all the while.

House pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. He backed her up slowly so she was eventually pushed up against the front door.

"Did that change your mind?" he whispered huskily, his lips hovering just above hers.

"Hmmm, maybe. I think I might need a little more persuading."

House smiled and his right hand snaked up her back and rested between her shoulder blades, holding her close to him. He brushed his lips against hers, softly at first before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Their mouths moved together in a dance of passion and lust that had built up over the weekend. House could taste the sweet strawberry lip gloss she wore and it drove him crazy. He just wanted her more than ever.

"Oh, I missed you," breathed Cameron while House kissed his way down her neck, nipping slightly at the skin.

"How about that shower?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Now I think about it, I'm not so tired after all…"

House looked up and into her sparkling green eyes. She smiled at him and House whipped off his coat before taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Once inside, House began his torture on her neck again. He stood behind her, kissing down her left side as his hands curled around her stomach, caressing her abdomen. His hands began to sneak lower, gently brushing between her thighs and she moaned in desire, throwing her head back against his shoulder.

"I think…we may be a bit overdressed…" whispered House and he began tugging at her tee. She willingly held her arms above her head so House could strip her of her short sleeved white top. He dispersed of it on the floor before he touched her creamy skin again. Goose bumps rippled across her skin due to a mixture of the cool air and House's hands roaming across her body.

Cameron turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, parting only to tug off his black band t-shirt. She splayed her hands across his taut chest, and up his strong biceps, loving the feel of them beneath her hands.

House's kissing became more frantic, desperate to feel her skin against his. House took a step back and sat down on the edge of the bath, so to rest his leg. He wanted to save all his strength for standing in the shower. Cameron stroked his scruffy cheeks as she leaned down to kiss him. House's hands slipped around her back and swiftly un-clasped her lacy white bra, letting it slide off her arms and fall to the ground. No sooner had it fallen from Cameron's body, House parted from her mouth and trailed kisses down her breastbone.

Because he was perched on the edge of the bath, Cameron's breasts were at the perfect height for him. House kissed them slowly, enveloping the perky nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Cameron whimpered, holding House's neck to keep him there and his scruff scraped against her smooth skin, leaving small red marks all over. While he kissed her chest, he began to un-do her jeans. They slid off her hips and Cameron stepped out of them, revealing her matching panties. She leaned down and kissed House deeply.

He stood up and gazed down at her with lust and passion. Cameron un-did his jeans and pushed them down. House bent down, whipped off his socks and threw them across the room in hope of hitting the laundry basket. Cameron smirked at the growing bulge in his boxers and she stalked towards him, holding him behind his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"I want you…right now" breathed House.

Cameron let her hands wander down and stroked him through the thin fabric.

"Hmmm, I can feel." she said, a smirk on her lips.

"Get in that shower, woman." growled House and watched as she _oh-so-slowly_ took her panties off and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as she got in. For a moment, House just watched. He watched the water cascade over her beautiful form, dripping off her eyelashes and running off her arms as she held them above her head. She felt his eyes on her, but she closed her eyes and put her head back into the stream. The warm water ran off her face, refreshing her instantly. Her slender body, toned stomach and perky breasts shimmered under the light as she turned round, giving him a view of her firm ass. She flipped her hair back as the water ran off it and she gasped as she let the water shower over her face. House knew he had never seen something so sexy and erotic in all his life. He was getting hard just looking at her.

"God, Cameron…" he mumbled as his eyes travelled across her body. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"Are you planning on joining me?" she asked.

He didn't need telling twice. House quickly stripped himself of his boxers and stepped in, being careful of his leg. These were the times he was glad he had that rail installed.

House stood under the water, his chest against Cameron's back. His hands caressed her wet skin – his fingers dancing across her stomach and along her ribcage.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered right next to her ear before nipping at it slightly. Cameron moaned put her arms behind her to wrap around his neck. House continued to suck on her earlobe and began to sway as if they were dancing to their own perfect song. House closed his eyes and hummed the tune in his head: a soft jazz song that he heard earlier. Cameron swayed with him and ran her fingers through the back of his wet hair. House kissed at her neck and shoulder, his hands moving lower. The throbbing between her thighs was too much, and she wished he would just touch her where she wanted him to. One of Cameron's hands moved from his neck and covered his own, guiding him lower.

"I like a girl who knows what she wants." he growled and then slipped his long pianist fingers inside her. Cameron cried out in pleasure as House's fingers worked their magic, her wetness covering his digits. They pushed into her, causing her to moan on every thrust.

"Greg…" she moaned at his delicate touch, biting her lip slightly to stop her cries. "Please, Greg, I can't…."

Then his thumb swirled against her clit, circling her slowly and perfectly.

"Tell me you love me…" whispered House, stroking her gently.

"I…I ...I love you." she breathed, her lungs straining against the pleasure, each breath she drew a struggle.

Pushing up one last time, House tipped Cameron over the edge. She fell into complete ecstasy, and came loudly. He knees shook and she almost crumbled on to the shower floor. The amazing feeling of the water rushing over her and House's fingers caressing her gently was almost too much to handle. Once she had cooled, she turned and stared into House's brilliant blue eyes. She kissed him softly, the water caressing both their faces. Their bodies were flush against each others, slipping and sliding on each touch. Their mouths devoured each others, fingers roaming, tongues touching, water rushing.

Cameron reached for the shower gel behind him and squirted a generous amount in her hand. After rubbing her hands together she began to lather House's body with the soap. His chest, his arms, his neck, his hair; touching him in those intimate areas and watching him inhale sharply as she did so. There was something extremely sexy and sensual having someone else wash you and House was loving every second. He locked eyes with Cameron as he stepped back into the stream to wash off the soap. Then he tugged Cameron towards him and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. He brought his lips to hers softly, and neither one said anything as they kissed under the , without warning, Cameron lowered herself onto her knees and started to kiss her way up House's thigh. House prepared himself for what was about to happen by clinging onto the rail with his left hand, the other in Cameron's hair. His breath hitched as she dragged her tongue over his shaft.

"Cameron…" he moaned, and with that she pushed him deep inside her mouth. "Oh, Lord…"

Cameron clung to his backside, and licked and kissed his length tenderly. The water was trickling off it as he became more erect and Cameron smiled as she heard him moan her name again. She stroked his firm backside as she placed hot, open mouthed kisses up and down his length. Then she took him in her mouth completely, sucking and swirling her tongue around him skilfully. House moaned again, and he clenched his groin muscles, trying to hold on, but failing miserably.

"I'm gonna come Cameron…" he groaned, but she just smirked and took him in her mouth again. Suddenly, the felt his muscles tighten once more and he groaned loudly as the warm liquid hit the back of her throat. She started to kiss her way up him again before she reached his face. His eyes were still closed, just recovering from her actions.

Then, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, the water dribbling off them both. His leg was screaming at him, but House didn't want to have to wait for them to get out, get dry and get into bed. He had to have her now.

"I need you now…"

He lifted Cameron up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her backside perching on the rail.

"What about your leg?" she asked worriedly.

"Fuck my leg," he said, his hands slipping around her back and holding her close to him. "I need you…"

He kissed her softly before entering her. She cried out, clinging desperately to his shoulders. She started to grind against him, the feel of him being in her completely almost sent her over the edge, and House was having a similar struggle. He was now listing all the infectious diseases in his head so he wouldn't come right that minute. He thrusted into her as she propelled him forwards, needing him to increase the pace. They kissed passionately, satisfying the need for each other that had been building over the weekend. He moaned as he felt her walls quiver around her and he pushed into her completely.

"Greg…" she breathed, meeting his hips with every thrust.

"Come for me, baby." he whispered. "Come for me."

Cameron arched her back as she came. She lowered one hand and touched herself, needing to feel utterly complete. House watched as she continued to pleasure herself, her fingers dancing over her clit, just above where they were joined. It was extremely erotic to watch and he couldn't take his eyes off her hand as she stroked herself while she came. House came soon after, moaning and groaning in both pleasure and pain.

"I love you…" whispered Cameron once their bodies had both calmed and he's slid out of her.

He pressed his forehead against hers and switched the shower off.

"I love you too." he said breathlessly, kissed her sweetly and then they both hesitantly climbed out.

A few minutes later, they were dry and climbing into bed. They slid down under the sheets and House pulled her close to him, their faces just a breath apart. His hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her firm backside.

"Mmmm…," mumbled House, a smile on his lips, his eyes closed "That was incredible."

He opened his eyes and kissed her softly.

"Good to be back then?" she asked with a smirk.

"Amazing,"

Her arms curled around him and she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Y'know, we should have shower sex more often…" he said, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You say that, but your leg is going to be killing you in the morning." Cameron said into his chest.

House leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"It was worth it…"

Cameron chuckled and looked up, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Go to sleep, Casanova." she laughed and snuggled back into his chest.

"Goodnight," he said, and kissed her through her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
